The Phoenix files: Missing Link
by GamersFinalWriter
Summary: I add a new character and go through the entire phoenix files book series with the new character this changes the story a lot but doesn't destroy the plot. Anyway the OC is Brandon Caldwell and about 99% of the fanfic is from his P.O.V, enjoy (the quality improves after about chapter 3 or 4 so just bare with it :D thanks)
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Files: Missing link I hated Phoenix the second I got there way too "new" and calm it was weird. The most annoying thing is the fact that this place is not in the UK as I'm used to the simple way of school years but now its "Grades" whcih confuse the hell out of me. The thing is I always had suspicions about this place ever sense I seen the Shackelton building I mean what are they hiding behind that tinted glass?

99 DAYS I lay in my bed waiting for my alarm to go off before I did anything knowing it would just annoy my parents and brother, I was thinking I would turn it off as soon as it went off. Eventually it did and i flicked it off and headed for the bathroom to shower waking up before my alarm had always been a thing that happened to me. After showering I got dressed and headed out before anyone else in the house was awake. I couldn't be bothered with the bike so I walked. Around halfway there I noticed someone I hadden't seen before must be a new arrival. When I got to Phoenix high I saw the new kid standing talking to Stapels the vice principal or deputy head as she said. I decided to walk oast hoping she wouldn't notice and ask me to give this guy a "tour" of the school but as soon as I passed I heard "oh, Brandon come here a moment please."  
trying to be casual I replied "sure, what is it miss?" At this point I'd already heard the exact words in my head, "This is Luke Hunter will you mind showing him around?" already having my reply set out I said, "Sure miss no problem." she replied with a simple, "thank you" I then gestured at Luke to follow, I then saw Peter Weir Sprinting across the quad instintivly I yelled, "HEY WEIR! SHOW THIS GUY AROUND!"  
"why should I?" already planning what to say I said,"Staples told me to bring him to you so you could show Luke here around the place." Luke had a puzzled look on his face then realised what I was doing and walked up to Peter, he looked like the kind of talkitive type but was completely silent. But as soon as he got to Peter a conversation started probably talking about where they were going to go. I headed to the lockers and grabbed my books.  
When I arrived I took a seat and Luke and Peter were around 2 minutes behind me. I decided to take out some unfinished homework and get started on finishing it, just as I thought almost exactly 2 minutes later Luke and Peter came in," So, how was the tour?" I said purposly sounding like an asshole I have no clue why I did it but I guess it's just a habit I picked up Luke sat beside Peter, at this point I'm almost positive he was obsessed with being near Jordan.  
I mean it almost every time he get the chance he'll be sitting infront or behind of Jordan. I heard Peter say "she's kinda in love with me, kinda embarrassing really." I had to fight my self not to laugh at how moronic Peter was when it came to Jordan because so far what I'd gathered was Jordan has literaly no interest in his existance. Suddenly I saw Jordan pick up an eraser and take chuck it at the back of Peters head, "OW!" Peter whined holding the back of his head.  
"Are you really THAT much of a wimp Peter?"  
"No it's just that actually hurt."  
"I donno why but I highly doubt that" Peter just scowled and turned around. I'd been here since early March which gave me plenty of time to get to know Peters personality pretty well. Just as I was about to get back to my homework Mr. Larson walked in carrying a box, he set it on his desk and started handing out its contents, a book called "the shape of things to come". Didn't sound like my kind of book Mr Larson continued explaining that this was our new class novel.  
eventually he in reply to Tank (the school's very own idiotic wall of muscle) complaining about the time we had to read the whole book said,"but that's about as likely as Peter getting that haircut he so desperatly needs, I'll give you a start by showing you part of the movie adaption." The class cheered but soon realising that it was black and white and probably had $20 for a budget I mean sure it's an old movie but it was the worst old movie I'd seen.  
I decided to ignore that peace of shite movie and sat daydreaming for the rest of class. The rest of the day played out just as it normally does nothing to really mention there but when I went home as usual nobody was home well my little brother would be home but he was over at his friends. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room and seen a yellow envelope on my pillow and my bed was made I thought nothing of it and went over picking up the envelope.  
I noticed a little lump in the envelope, when I opened the envelope a small memory pen fell out I flipped it over in my hands and saw somebody's initials L.H Luke Hunter was the first name to pop into my mind, I walked over to my laptop leaving the laptop i was given when I first got here I wasn't just going to leave a laptop worth 2k in an abandoned home so i brought it with me to Phoenix it was a bloody good idea to cause the the Phoenix laptop was a piece of shite.  
So I sat in my desk chair and plugged the memory pen into the USB slot in the side of the laptop. A second later a file popped up "intSC1002B_ " weird the only file on this thing was a document on my name on the front. I opened the file and saw a bunch of seemingly random letters but it looked a bit like codeing, I'm really gonna need to look into this.  
98 DAYS I woke up to the sound of my alarm I got up and went to go have a shower and get dressed. When I went back into my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything then notcied I didn't take out the memory pen, so I went over and yanked it out of my laptop taking a couple of seconds to think I decided to bring my real laptop with me instead of the hunk of junk I was given on my first day.  
What's the harm anyway i have all the files and documents I'd made in school on it. It was only 7am but I thought I might as well get out early might catch Luke before he even gets to school. So I looked him up on the town directory and found he lived on 43 Acacia Way so I headed there and waited at the end of the road waiting for his parents to leave or for him to leave, I noticed that there were only 2 bikes his parents must have gotten divorced so I waited and about an hour later I saw who must've been his mom leave, time to go.  
I waited till his mom was clear and went to his front gate and sat resting my back against the picket fence. A few minutes later I heard his door open I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the memory pen then stood and said," Well hi there buddy any idea of what this is and threw the memory pen at he. He fumbled to catch and looked at me,"Well come on Luke let's walk and talk" I said "umm OK"  
"right so do you know anything about the memory pen?"  
"no sorry, but I did get a one like it but Peter thinks the files currupt"  
"can't blame him it does seem currupt but it looks a bit like codeing and I have a slight hunch the SC either stands for sound clip or Shackelton Cooperative, the guys who built this place"  
"maybe, it's Brandon right?" I nodded "OK Brandon why didn't you wait till I was at school to talk about this?"  
"We could speak about this a bit more this way and hey does your one have initials on it?"  
"yeah J.B Peter thinks its Jordan Burke from school"  
"Well then let's start there c'mon here place is this way."  
"how do you know that and why are we to her house?"  
"I walk past her house everyday and seen her come out of it when she's heading to school, and if we go to her house we can get more time to talk."  
"Good idea but you do realise we will probably look like stalkers waiting out the front of her house." "we wait at the bottom of her lane then."  
"OK"  
so we went to her lane and waited there for 5 minutes. We just sat talking about Phoenix, the memory pens and how weird it was that the shackleton cooperative thought it would be a good idea to build a corporate town literaly in the middle of nowhere. When Jordan left her house we moved back a bit so she couldn't see us waiting there when she reached the end of her lane I whistled and she turned to look behind her when she did I said, "hi."  
unexpectidly she turned and grabbed my shirt and stared right into my eyes," do you mind letting go? we'd like to talk to you about this little memory pen incedent."  
"OH YOU MEAN THE ONE YOU CARVED YOUR INITIALS INTO, SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE AND LEFT ON MY BED"  
"well shit... guess we haven't found the cuplret."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
then Luke decided now would be a good time to pitch in,"So all three of us got a memory pen that are probably either currupted or coded." Jordan then released me and I pulled the pen out of my pocket ,"TADA" she took a minute to look at the memory pen then handed it back to me looking more confused than ever ,"sorry about that." she said then Luke pulled out his and handed it to her ,"what the hell?" she mumbled to her self.  
we made our way to school talking about all of the weird things that had already happened personally I thought this was a bit more than a really weird stalker I had a feeling things were only gonna get worse from here.

SOOOOO? do you guys like the idea of adding a new character to the Phoenix files? OH and by the way this will go through EVERY SINGLE PHOENIX FILES BOOK and continue to a kind of afterstory thing where it shows what happened after all of this but trust me it's not going to get dull as i am currently brainstorming ideas for what will happen anyway heres a solid description of Brandon Caldwell (The new Character) he's of normal height slightly taller than Jordan and Luke but not as tall as Peter. He has blue eyes, brown hair with small barley noticable traces of a dark ginger, around average build, very agile, computer geek, will get violent if he needs to, has anger issues, hard to predict what he is going to say, heavy hitter although not mucular his fallout power is teleportation it first shows at the end of the second book.  
kinda short hair likes to wear:loose jeans t-shirts as well as zip up hoodies and he tends to wear red and white sneakers which are kinda like trainers but with the classic sneaker pattern. In short, a very unpredictable,odd yet trustworthy character. One final thing he kind of gets into a relationship with Jordan (sorry for you guys who love Luke and Jordan as a couple i'll try to make brandon and jordan be just as good together as Luke and Jordan) OH OH OH theres a bit that you may like that comes along in fallout and don't worry I'm making sure this keeps to the story as best i can while changing it at the same time.  
this is going to be a VERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY long fan-fiction so I would love some tips from my fellow phoenix file fan fiction writers the page for phoenix files fan fics has been a ghost town for way to long let's do this!(note this will take a good few months maybe even a year although i doubt it but I'll try and update as much as I can but each chapter is going to be very long about double the length of this one bye!) 


	2. TPF:ML Chapter 2

The Phoenix Files Missing link Chapter 2

book 1

Brandon's Point of veiw

We were in school now Jordan, Peter, Luke and I were on our way from assembly heading to our next class I had science while Luke and Peter had history and I'm not sure what Jordan had, mainly because I'm not a stalker who nows every little fact about her. We'd promised to meet in the library at break and see if we could decode or recover the files (we still were not to sure if they were currupt or coded) every class felt weird, I felt like somebody was watching me but yet I got that feeling even before Phoenix. But it still bothered the hell out of me now I just tried to shove the thought aside but couldn't help glancing behind me every now and then. I was first in the library some people were roaming around most asking me why I had a different computer from everyone else I just explained I brought it from home. When Luke, Peter and Jordan finally got there I stuck the memory pens into my laptop and Peter and I looked at it comparing all three files after about 20 seconds we realised that it was coded and Peter got to work adding in all the missing data, the thing is it seemed like somebody had just uploaded the code and took out random parts then split it into three. Whoever did this must know more about us the Peter knows about Jordan. I decided if I explained what Peter was doing to Luke and Jordan,"what he's doing is adding in the missing data it only looks currupt because most likely the original owner went through taking out random parts from the code so this code be anything, a coded message, an audio file and so on." Luke shot me a confused look while Jordan stood there with a kind of expression that made her look deep in thought, "... I still don't understand how does he know what data is missing from the code?" Luke questioned I took me a second to get the right words and when I did I said,"If you understand code you can tell if there are missing parts and where they go and what peters doing is exactly that ok?"

"Yeah that kinda helps." The bell blasted out through the library and people started picking up there bags and leaving Peter transfered the data to his laptop and we left. The rest of school flew by and when I got home I sat down thinking about what those files could be and all at the same time it could be nothing at all. When I was lying in bed I heard a buzz from my laptop I got up and walked, it was a message from Peter saying; "I think I found something, mate if this is ligit we could be in some serious trouble meet me at the fountain at 6:30" oh boy this won't look weird at all.

97 days

A dull buzz under my pillow woke me up I pulled my phone out from under the pillow and switched off the alarm. I got dressed and and headed out it was only twenty past but I thought I'd get there a bit earlier, better early than late i guess. When I got to the fountain I saw Peter and Jordan already waiting there I walked up to them and sat down, "What took you so long"

"What do you mean you said six thirty"

"you told me six"

"Really Peter?" I said, Peter smirked at me, "I don't know what you mean, I must have miss typed" _sure you did_ I thought then sat back on the bench and closed my eyes waiting for Luke ten minutes later I saw Luke and he sat down," So what did you find?" Luke asked. "oh yeah, mate seriously if this is real we are in deep trouble." Peter then went to a file on his computer and opened it then pressed a play button that appeared on the bottom of the screen the recording that played was weird the specific words I remember are _100 days, no one left on the outside, bloodbath and tabitha_, "who's Tabitha?" I questioned thinking about the voices in the recording I think one of them was Bruce Calvin the chief of security the other i have no clue,"I've never heard of anyone called Tabitha in Phoenix." Peter andswered dragging me away from the two voices."Maybe it's an aliby or something you know a fake name?" I wondered."maybe but what could be so important that you need an aliby?" replied Jordan. I thought about that for a minute and realised that tabitha isn't a person it's a thing, how could one person wipe out the entire human race with no weapon."It's not a person..."I said still deep in thought

"what do you mean not a person?" Jordan questioned

"I mean _it's not a person,_ it's a thing some kind of weapon, think about it how could one person destroy the entire human race with no weapon. Tabitha must be a code name or something."

"That would make more sense" Luke added. Peter just sat there then suddenly said," You can't be serious? it's a joke obviously just some stupid prank, who would be stupid enough to wipe out the entire human race and anyway it's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" said a familiar voice from behind us, Larson our english teacher. Instanly Peter slammed his laptop shut and we spun around to see him standing there eating a bagel,

" Nothing, sir!" said Peter putting on his award winning 'nothing strange going on here voice' with an extra cheery tone, "Luke was just telling me about this movie he saw last week." Larson raised an eyebrow then looked at his watch clearly seeing how weird it was that three teenagers were sitting outside this early. "Peter's just been showing Jordan and I around town"  
Luke added "You know showing us where everything is." nice save Luke. Maybe I should give a reason for why I'm here too? Yeah why not," and I'm just here to see were he screws up horribly" I said forcing a slight smirk as if I were trying to hide it. At this point I did my usual thing and blocked out the conversation because from there on Peter was just trying to force the story down Larson's throat as he left, probably seeing that he didn't believe any of it. "Okay so now that thats done and dusted let's list off the suspects, so there's Bruce Calvin and mysterious voice number two, yup thats about all I got how about you guys?"

"no Calvin is the only one I can think of." Luke responded

"okay so it's Calvin. But Calvins in a high posistion so maybe he is working with other high ranking people like Shackelton."

"yeah that kinda makes sense" added Jordan

"How can Calvin be part of this my dad works with him sometimes and he doesn't want to obliterate the human race!" Peter exclaimed just managing to keep his voice low

Jordan, Luke and I all turned to stare at him, if his dad was a part of this...

"Oh, come on," Peter rolled his eyes, realising what we were thinking."That's not- my dad has nothing to do with this!"

"How do you know?" Luke asked. " I mean, if that's Calvin's voice on the recording-"

"We don't know whose voice that is on the recording!" snapped Peter suddenly amazing pissed. "As if you can tell with all the static! It's probably just a couple of kids or whatever." I think a brain cell just popped in my head because of Peters stupidity. " A couple of kids?" Jordan said knowing how stupid Peter was being . "You think a couple of kids did all this?"

"All what?" shouted Peter jumping to his feet "It's just talk it could be anyone!"

Okay thats it I can't deal with this moron, I stood up twirled him around to face the security guard looking in our direction and whispered,"shut the hell up and sit down you twat" I then took my hands off his shoulders, smiled and waved at the guard acting like we were screwing about then sat back down." Look Peter we may not have solid proof but that sounds one hell of alot like Calvin to me and stop all this, it's not real bullshit. Because we don't have any proof saying that thats fake but that is some good proof that something is going on so stop being a fucking pussy and think realisticly for a minute, if this isn't real then wopty doo but until then we will find out if this is real or not by digging deeper and finding out more as well as trying to stop it so yeah you can sit there and believe it's fake but not have proof or you can help us find out which so wise up and stop being such a self centered moronic twat ok?" I said, thats what I do when I need to vent out my frustration I either punch something or explain why this person is being a moron. Peter just sat in silence and I lay my head back as Jordan, Luke and Peter listened to it again.

Once again school flew by but when we were getting our bikes Peter continued going on and on about taking the weekend off, this isn't a bloody 7 day job it's saving the world you twat. Luke went stuffing around in his bag and pulled out some crumpled paper from his, bag what the hell? "Oh, crap" said Peter and at that point yet again I blocked out Peter pointless ranting and looked at Lukes note it said:

**this is not A JOKE.**

**MEET ME AT PHOENIX AIRPORT**

**7 P.M. sunday**

"Oh fantastic, just fan-bloody-tastic." I mumbled.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS IT TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE BUT DON'T WORRY THERES MORE COMING SOON, DO YOU LIKE BRANDON NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW THE CHARACTER BETTER? POST IN THE REVIEW SECTION WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. TPF:ML Chapter 3

**The Phoenix Files: Missing Link**

**Chapter 3 **

**96 days**

**Brandons P.O.V**

The four of us met up at the front of phoenic mall the day after Luke found that note in his bag, it was lunch. The mall wasn't very big, although it's still big enough for a town with two thousand people. It was split into two parts, the mall itself and a food court. I couldn't help but think about that letter, why us? Why not somebody else like the government or something. I can't push the thought aside why did it have to be us specifically?

"Ninety dollars" Jordan muttered cutting off my thoughts, she was pointing at a clothes rack as we walked in, "what sort of moron pays ninety dollars for a T-shirt?"

"Y-yeah" Peter mumbled zipping up his hoodie a bit. I just caught a glimse at the shirt he was wearing, the exact same as one of the ones on the racks, it took all myself control not to say ,"I guess Peters a moron then" so I just smirked to myself. Luke decided to stop off at the newsagent but I had no interest in what was in there almost nothing was from the outside all Phoenix made magazines. Good thing I don't read magazines anyway. When Luke came back out he didn't get anything, we decided to make our way to the food court to get some food. Most of Phoenix High was employed here, it was a kind of dome shape which was just for added style as far as I could tell. When we got our food we went to a quiet corner of the park so we could disscuss the note in peace.

As we left I saw one of those supply trucks come in, Luke stared at it like he had never seen a car before. Then I realised he hadn't seen these trucks before, he was probably wondering what was going on, I forgot he's only been here for four days it feels like an eternity.

"It's a supply truck they come in to deliver supplies to the mall, kinda erases the no car policy right?" I said before Luke got the chance to ask, no point in wasting time on stupid questions that are completely irrelevent to the task at hand. We found a quiet place under a tree and I instantly started thinking about that note and how we were going to deal with the situation but before I could start concentrating on it Peter said," hey, I asked my dad about the work he did for Calvin you-"

"What?!" I hissed resisting the earge to punch him for his stupidity.

"Why did you do that you bloody idiot?!" I countinued and waited for a response

"Jesus calm down you psycho I didn't mention the recording I just said I saw Calvin and was wondering what he actually did for him." Peter said with a slight bit of anger.

"good" I said relaxing a bit.

"yeah smooth..." Jordan added with a bit of sarcasim.

"What did he say?" Luke questioned.

"He said he hardly ever deals with Calvin directly anymore, now that the security force is all set up. And even when he had actual meetings with Calvin, all he did was right up press releases and stuff for the local paper."

"so?" said Jordan

"So even if there was something going on, my dad would have noting to do with it."

"Ok, good" Luke said before me or Jordan could point out that thats not evidence,but there was no point on continuing on the subject its not like Peter's dad is the issue. Jordan took a bite from her sandwich and said,"So, we're going tomorrow, right?"

"yup" I said thinking of what might happen, "How do we know whoever this is isn't just screwing with us?" Peter said just not wanting to go because his god damn mind is still stuck in a perfect little wonder land, "We don't and that's why we're going, so we can find out if we are being lied to and anyway the worst we will get is a moron standing laughing becuase we fell for his joke if this is all fake." I said forcing down my rage. "Wait it's Larson!" Peter randomly exclaimed, " and what makes you think that, because he found us while listening to the recording he never even heard. Come on Peter when does the stupidity end with you?" I said not believing a word he said." It's not just that he heard what we said it's that Luke found the note when we left his class which means he could have slipped it in your bag when we were watching that movie!"

"What about the USBs, the three of us all went straight home after school, theres no way he could of made it to all three houses without being caught by one of us." Jordan said probably making Peter lose his train of thought because he sat there thinking instead of answering straight away. "Ok but what if he didn't do it after school what if he did it before school started?" Peter said just grasping for answers at this point. "But that was before I even met him, it was my first day." Luke said. "yeah, and he already knew who you were, remember?" said Peter "The first time you saw him , he already knew your name." I don't even need to interfere Peter is grasping at answers that can be contridicted without second thought. "Of course he did, they'd all get informed that there was somebody new. That doesn't mean anything." Jordan said. " anyway, if you're still convinced that this is some big joke, why are you so worried about figuring out who's behind it?"

"Because whatever elsse is going on here, someone's sending us this stuff. And I reckon it's him."

"well I reckon your a moron Peter becuase if you think it's a bloody english teacher who spends their day marking books and teaching, your just more than a moron. How the hell would a teacher have enough time to be sneaking around the place telling some fifteen year old kids to save the world?" I said needing to make it clear that he was being an idiot. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?"

95 DAYS

Jordan, Peter and I headed over to looks place, because Luke's mum would be least likely to flood us with questions of where we are going, how long will you be gone and so on and luckily enough she was at work. Luke hasn't even told us much about his mum but I'm already begging to think she's a slight 'workaholic'. We rode to Phoenix airport early because Jordan thinks it would be best to catch whoever this is by suprise which was definatly good thinking.

"Here's what I don't get, if you're planning a top-secret conspiracy meeting, why choose the airport? It's not the most private location, is it?" Peter asked, and for once it's not a stupid question or assumption, good.

"The hell if I know, it's bound to be the weirdest place to have a meeting like this." I said which is probably the first time I haven't had an answer to one of Peter's questions. You know now that I think about it I sound like a huge douche sometimes, by sometimes I mean when Peter starts talking. I stopped focusing on my self-conscious thoughts when Luke suggested, "It could be a set-up? A trap or something. What if Mr Larson or whoever just wants to lure us away from the town?"

"First off, Peter before you make a smartass comment, don't. Secondly that could happen which if I'm correct would be the reason we are going early right? So we can catch them by suprise before they can set anything up." I said realising how much shit we would get into if we were caught sneaking out to the airport to talk to a random person that's been sending us coded files and sheets of paper. I completely blocked out the rest of their conversation because it was just blabbing on about how we needed to be careful, I just kept thinking what would Calvin do if he found out that we had all this he'd either tell us it was some prank or he would lock us up until the next 95 days are gone, I'm basing this all on how violent and uncaring Calvin looks. By the time I dragged myself back to reality we were already at the airport and Peter was saying about that we don't need to worry about security. And I understand why he said that, the entire place was empty nothing left but the runway and the little grey building off to the side. "Maybe they're just closed for the night." Jordan said pretty damn optimistically

"Doubt it, they wouldnt empty out the entire place because they are closing up till tomorrow. I mean the hangers would be near the airport so they can move the equipment and vehicles in there but there's no road anywere besides the one leading back to town. This place is done they're not opening up again which means we're not able to leave Phoenix." I said with a hint of darkness in my voice, I decided to leave them to they're discussion about Luke being the final arrival, which was just... I don't know. I pushed the dark thoughts out of my head and headed for the grey terminal building to investigate, maybe find a way in. But when I reached the building it was bolted tight I circled the building the look for a back door or something but there was nothing just one entrence bolted shut, but the windows were uncovered easy to break with something heavy like a large rock or something. So I started looking around for something heavy eventually I found a branch of a tree I hit it against the side of the building to test how durable it was, thankfully it was as solid as a rock so I went back to one of the windows and noticed that the others were on thier way over to the building. I got close enough to land a good heavy blow, held it as if I were a baseball player and swung. SMASH! The glass instantly shattered and I could hear Luke and Peter yelling at me," WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" they both said together Jordan just stayed quiet and to be honest I thought she'd blow a fuse but luckily she had this look that gave me a feeling that she probably would of done this too. "I did it because it was the only way I could get it the doors bolted shut, breaking the glass was all we could have done I mean I'd rather not wait while one of us sits trying to pick the lock, I pretty sure this was much more efficent." I said, dropping the stick and going through the remains of a window, I didn't bother clearing the side because I just had to be a bit careful. When we just in the room was pitch black for about 4 seconds the motion sensing lights scared the shit out of us. After looking around the place we saw no point in staying in an empty building when we could be outside waiting for our mystery informant. When we got out of the building we all started looking around to see if our myserty informant was hiding somewhere but pretty damn soon Jordan noticed a torch down the runway, deciding to just get it over with I instantly started heading towards the light, I mean whats the point, if it's security we're screwed because if we run they will just go to our houses and if it's our informant then good. I kept on walking and eventually the others caught up. when we reached him he pointed the torch at each of us and then pointing it up to his face as if he were telling some ghost sto- my mind just cut out when I saw the face. "Holy shit..." I said in pure amazement and confusion it was...

**HI! Everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter expect a new one coming out soon, now that I've started writing it again. Do you like how Brandon is progressing? Now if your wondering why he hates Peter so much it's because of the way Peter shoves this aside as if it were a practical joke. Brandon is intentionally like this because I'm trying to make him hate Peter because personally I never liked Peter as a character, now look forward to when they follow Bills map because I think I was something very good lined up for that. I'd like to know what you all think of Brandon, is he developing well as a character, is he reacting well to certain situations and is he a good new addition, trust me Brandon evolves very well in my mind, especially when the story starts properly picking up. :)**


	4. TPF:ML Chapter 4

The Phoenix files missing link

chapter 4

**sorry it took me so long to get this out it's just I've had some "personal issues" but thats all sorted out now so I'll try to get the next few chapters out over the next few weeks. And also the fact that I'm very easily distracted, you know ADHD 'n' all that.**

95 days:

...Bill, crazy Bill. I suppose it kind of makes sense. No no I don't, it makes no bloody sense at all! You know what? Just don't question it Brandon just go along with it I'm sure there's some reason behind all this. "Knew you'd bring him" Bill said pointing at Peter. I glanced at Peter and it looked like he was about to say something but before he could I said," OK Bill that's great, so I'm assuming you brought us here to tell us something, to be more specific to tell us something about this Tabitha and the moronic plot to destroy the human race?" I felt weird, I have no idea how to describe it but I felt odd. I looked at Bill, a homeless guy with scars all over his face some how knew about all this and was hopefully about to explain it to us, this can't be right it's just so unusual. I just want the world to make sense again. Bill slouched down and instead of answering me he just whispered to himself, "yes, yes it's always the same." What did he mean by that? had he done this before with other people or something? Then suddenly Peter said," Wait a sec, if this was you all along, then how did you deliver those messages?" I was so concentrated on what Bill had to say I wasn't thinking about Tabitha or any of that stuff i just wanted to see what he said. Bill simply replied, "Used a key," he appeared to be getting impatient I didn't feel the need to say anything, I should just let Bill say what he wants to say. Bill weirdly said, "Needed to bring them together" pointing at me, Jordan and Luke. But why us why not somebody else? This is so damn confusing! Luke put my thoughts to words by saying, " Why us? Out of all people - I mean if there's something going on here, then you need to tell somebody who can actually fix it!"

"You need to fix it!" Bill barked, "The three of you, together." OK enough stupid questionshe obviously has a reason to pick us so now we need to here the details about what "this" is, "Ok Bill so we have to fix it but we need you to actually explain what it is so we can figure out a way to fix it alright? No more why questions from us this time is for you to explain, go ahead." I said in the calmest and clearest voice I could. Hopefully it will shut the others up and let Bill explain, if he actually has anything to explain which im sure he has. "First you help me, then the world."

There was a long pause and when he finally spoke he sounded like he was about to cry, I payed no attention to his movment just his speech, "Please, I n-need" his words caught in his throat, the poor guy must feel terrible, what must be running through his head right now? "It's almost t-time. This is not - non-n-negotiable! I need to leave - I need to go back!"

"Bill thats fine we can help you get back there, as long as we work together, you need to tell us everything you want us to do and the details of how to do those things, including this Tabitha thing OK we will help you no matter what, I promise you, you just need to promise us that you can tell us all the information we need ok? Otherwise we can't ok?" And the Peter opened his mouth and started blabbing about how Tabitha is priority number one and getting Bill wherever he wants to is priority two, "PETER SHUT UP! We let Bill deal with things the way he wants to ok you dumb-ass now shut up and don't speak while Bill explains everything!" That was louder than I expected it to be. Peter looked at me and folded his arms and stepped back like a four-year-old. Bill suddenly howled in anger Peter jumped back and sending a huge chill down my spine I looked at Bill, he'd started clenching and unclenching his fists, he took a deep breath and looked up, "If I provide evidence, if I answer your questions will you agree to help me?" Bill said calmed down but his voice still sounded frustrated so a simple yes would do," Of course Bill." I suddenly blanked out when Bill spoke my ears had a weird feeling in them and all I could hear was gibberish like I was trying to hear them while underwater, this only started happening when I came to phoenix, it always confused me. My hearing returned when a huge flash of light popped out of nowhere I twisted my head, oh shite, Calvin, four security guard. Not bloody good not at all. "Run for it?" Luke hissed

"No point, they've already seen us." Peter replied, for the first time I actually agreed with Peter, is that good or bad? OK maybe we could talk our way out of this, make up some excuse that we saw him heading towards the airports and wanted to see what he was doing or something, no that's stupid they'd never believe that. Bill started passing again and saying "Fury - met in the house - both go to law" I was blocking out all other speech trying to take in what Bill was saying," I will prosecute you!" Bill yelled as Calvin's men circled around him, Calvin directly in front of us. What the hell? Why was he acting like this he's a bloody homeless guy not a terrorist or something! Well, he is talking about prosecutions and law, i suddenly felt like Bill was a convict. "Come, I'll take no denial! We must have a trial-" Bill continued to yell until cutting him off. Calvin tried to calm Bill down, saying there won't be any trial or anything, but before Calvin could continue using his "amazing" cooperational skills Bill interupted yelling," Really this morning I have nothing to do!" I stopped listening and looked over at Luke, officer Reeve I think Calvin called him, had his hand on Luke's shoulder trying to direct him away from Bill and the other officers. I considered just going along with it and leaving because it did just sound like Bill was spewing nonsense out of his ass. Yeah probably best thing to do, I started backing off not taking in anything Bill or anybody was saying. The next thing I heard was a loud shout and a thump, somebody had been tackled to the ground, then gunshots, making my ears ring and my heart pound more than it already was. I tripped over my own feet and, my vision hazed and I was back on my feet, without moving a muscle. One minute I was falling the next I was straight up and unhurt. What the hell just happened? More gunfire," GET DOWN!" Reeve yelled at me, I looked around, the others were all on the ground already. I dropped down into a sitting posistion, my back was angled back with my hands supporting me so I wouldn't fall back. What is going on, why such violent reactions? Surly the three guards (including Calvin) could of just taken Bill down without shooting at him. "What the hell is going on! Why are those idiots shooting at him!" I yelled, nobody replied. The next thing I saw was a body flying through the air, heading straight at me, the scream I heard was horrifying I tried to react fast enough but he landed right on top of me. The screaming stopped and I felt the person on top of me, oh god, I looked right into his eyes the pupil was huge, then his eyes rolled back, oh no... Please don't be dead I felt a wetness dripping on to my shirt, I searched for a pulse, nothing. Oh god there is a dead body on top of me, I shoved the body off me and scrambled back, I looked at my shirt, a large red blotch had appeared, blood. Jesus christ, my mouth hung wide open, I pushed my self up and saw Reeve running into the fray. Peter, Luke and Jordan starred at me, eyes wide, they stood up and followed me back to our bikes, I need to get out of here, I picked up my bike and cycled faster than ever back home, I dumped my bike in the front garden, the lights were off, good nobody home to ask why they're son was covered in blood. I took off my shirt and went out the back and went into the bush dug a small hole and threw the shirt in, covered it up and ran back home again. OK just get to bed, sleep and froget today ever happened...

Day 94

I didn't sleep well at all I couldn't stop thinking about the dead officer, how did he gey launched into the air like that? Don't think about it, I swear I sat in the shower for 3/4 of an hour. I got ready for school, mom and dad tried to talk to me, ask what was wrong, I just ignored them and left. My brother has been at a friend's house sense yesterday. I decided to walk to school, wanting to take my time and just wanting to be alone for now, I rubbed my eyes feeling exhausted, I barly slept. I saw Luke and Jordan talking, I kept my distance not wanting to start any conversations. When I got to school I looked for a quiet place near our first class and waited there.

When we got into class (science with Miss Benson to be specific) I sat with Jordan, Luke and Peter they were talking about seeing Reeve and Bill getting away or something. Just concentrate on your work Brandon...

**This is probably my best chapter so far, sorry guys but I have to be quick got to go to school in a minute, but are you enjoying the fan fic and specificly Brandon's reaction to the dead security guard? -BEN (yes my name is Ben if you didn't know)**


	5. TPF:ML Chapter 5

The Phoenix Files: Missing Link

Chapter 5

day 94

**Hi guys chapter 5, we are making some good progress aren't we? Anyway you guys may not know but I try to make the chapters as long as possible, I hope you guys are enjoying the FanFic so far hopefully if things went well for me this chapter goes up to heading back into town in Reeve's security van.**

I continued to ignore what the others were saying, god damn it I'm overreacting I need to push this out of my head. "Ow!" Peter said as a bead hit him in the head, "wise up numbskull it's a goddamn bead." I said trying to distract myself I stared at Peter he looked frustrated, instead of replying he picked up a bead and prepared to return fire. "Peter!" Miss Benson said spotting Peter." Miss I'm just stretching!" Peter replied quickly sitting down again," we need to get more information about Tabitha, or at least a place to look. The 'info' Bill gave us wasn't exactly helpful at all was it, just random gibberish." I whispered. "Yeah," Jordan said "Wish it was that easy." Then out of nowhere Peter said," Why'd they let us go?"

"Cause they don't know we know what we know, well I don't even think the other officers know just Calvin and the other higher-ups know maybe or something like that, anyway why would they drag four teenagers away for talking to a homeless man, they had no reason to take us in and they know that. They also have no clue Bill knows anything, all they know is he has the ability to send a guy flying through the air at high speeds, so they see Bill as dangerous not intelligent in end of the world matters. Put the rest together yourself." I replied, hoping Peter had the intelligence to even comprehend what I said, bloody moron. " I suppose" Peter replied. We all looked up and saw Miss Benson coming towards us, we quickly started feeding the beads onto the elastic string, trying to look busy. The next time I looked up was after a knock on the door, oh shit, Pryor walked in, this can't be good,"Peter, Jordan, Brandon and Luke, would you come here for a moment Miss Pryor would like a word with you in her office." I was the first to stand and walk over to Pryor the others followed, when we got to the office I was confused, the door was solid steel, no handle only keycard access, we entered the office which was symmetrical and very bloody clean. The thing that got rid of the rooms symmetry was this huge tapestry. I looked to Pryor's desk, shit only three chairs," my apolgies, I couldn't get hold of any spare chairs," Pryor said with a weird smile

"Oh it's fine I'll just stand Miss." I said trying to act like I had nothing to hide, you know, not look suspicous, the obvious thing to do. "Well, I'd like to thank you four for coming, and Mr Hunter, Miss Burke it's a pleasure to finally meet the two of you. I'm very much looking forward to seeing what you can achieve here as a part of our _family_ here in Phoenix." Said Pryor, why family? What the hell does she mean by that? Pryor glanced down at her laptop and adjusted the screen a little, what was she doing? Maybe recording us or something, that would be a bit TOO cliche for me, one of the villians recording the conversation with the protagonist and sending it to the head. Way too cliche, I don't even watch that many movies. I moved around a little trying not to look suspicous, again, I moved to the right a little and caught a glimpse of the laptops screen, red recording button at the bottom of the screen pause beside it, audio volume monitor, definatly recording our conversation. She's definatly working with Calvin on this and possibly Shackleton we still hadn't decided but I was pretty sure he was invlolved I mean build a town in the middle of nowhere. Probably hundreds of miles away from any other civilisation and not be plotting world destruction? Yeah sorry but that just doesn't happen, ever. "My apologies for not being very visible in school lately, I've been snowed under by one thing and another." Pryor said, starring directly at Luke. "Oh right, no worries" Luke said after a second

"I trust you've had no trouble settling in?"

"No miss everybody's been very helpful" Jordan said, good can't have one of us being silent, make's 'em suspicous, good god I've never said the word suspicous to myself so bloody much in my life. "Ah, yes I hear Mr Weir and Mr Caldwell have taken it upon themselves to show the two of you around."

"Of course miss, Peter and I are always happy to help somebody when they are trying to settle in, sure we can't have the two of 'em runnin' round like lost pups." I said and instantly regreted that probably sounded really pushy to the point that we are just two helpful Pryor said, "I've become aware of an excursion the four of you took to Phoenix airport las night." A shiver went down my spine, I don't want to remember last night. "Aye miss, we saw that 'Crazy Bill' guy headed for the airport and were worried he might try to steal something from the airport, so we followed him to make sure, eventually we went up to him to ask why he was out there, he didn't exactly give us a clear answer though he kinda just started rambling about 'getting back'. He probably wants to get back home to wherever he was from so he went to the airport to try and sneak onto a plane or something. By the way miss do you know where all the planes and stuff went? I assume there's some storage hanger somewhere. Oh and I just remembered, we saw Bill break the window in the terminal, he went in but we were still keeping our distance at that point, he didn't come out with anything though, so we don't think he stole anything. For some reason when the security officers arrived he went nuts and started screaming about a trial and going to court and stuff. I'd prefer not to talk about what happened after Bill attacked the officers, I'm sure you know what happend though. It was thanks to those officers that we got away from Bill." I said, OK that should clear up anything that she had questions about, she knows why we went, what happened, what Bill said and why the window was broken. "Hmm," Miss Pryor said, thinking my story over," Well then that about clears up my queries, thank you for the clear explanation Brandon. I appreciate that the four of you were trying to insure that no crimes are commited in Phoenix and I hope you now know how dangerous this man is now and that yous should never follow him IF you see him again, simply report any suspicious actions this man has done to the security centre the officers there are more than capible of handling this man." Pryor said starring directly at me the whole time. Please let us go now, this has stretched on way to long. Finally Peter decided to add something to the conversation by saying, "Miss we will never do this again, I mean I don't see the point, he'll just ramble about the government stealing his thoughts, right miss?" He finished with an assinine smile. Miss Pryors nostrals flared and I saw a hint of frustration, "yes... well I'm happy we could sort this out so quickly, I best let the four of you go, thank you for your time." Pryor was back in friendly principal mode, alright good. Pryor stood and walked towards the door unbloting it to let us out I walked out behind the others and left the room with a polite "thank you" hoping that would help her see us as four polite and helpful students.

Whe we got back to the quad I smacked Peter in the back of his head, "OW! What the hell was that for!" Peter yelled, bloody well lucky that the quad was empty. " 'Cause you thought to follow a blatant stereotype with hope that she'd actually believe it, your a bloody idiot."

93 Days

I was walking to Phoenix high and saw Peter and Luke talking at the bike racks, so I walked over, "Here we have the lesser spotted idiot talking to a normal human being, this truly is an amazing site." I said acting like some documentry host. "Shut up Brandon." Peter said already frustrated, it's like it's easie to annoy him every day. Luke smiled a little, well at least we can still have the average joke even under these circumstances, you know end of the world and everything. " OK anyway any announcements?" I said knowing one of 'em would know, "Well we've got to go to the hall for period 1." Peter said still with a hint of frustration in his voice. We headed to the hall on the way Luke and Peter made small talk about the simple essy that was who knows how late now. We met Jordan in a crowd of kids trying to rush their way in, no clue why though. "So Jordan any idea what this is about?" I asked, "Not a single clue, I was just about to ask you three." she replied. We found four seats in the middle thanks to Peter realising that it would just be suspicious for us to sit at the back so we sat down and waited. "Hey do any of you recognise what Bill said, I was thinking about it last night and felt like I'd read it in a book somewhere." I asked, but Luke and Jordan answered "no" but Peter said," yeah I think I do, but I'm not quite sure." Well at least one of us semi-agrees with me never mind that that persons Peter. After about five minutes Jordan said, "I was talking to my mum last night, you know she was at the medical centre yesterday? She said that in the middle of her appointment, Calvin burst in to the room, all bloody and bruised, and demanded to see the doctor"

"I guess Bill really did a number on 'em then. Oh wait I know what he said. He started rambling about needing to find Bill and bring him to the security centre right?" I said, the only reason I said that was because Calvin seemed like the kinda guy who's commited fully to his job. "Umm yeah..." Jordan replied. "Hey on the topic of health, how's you mum anyway?" I asked trying to sound polite. "She's alright I guess." she replied.

"Well at least you three don't have to worry about the 'end of the world' anymore right?" Peter said, and moronically so.

"You're an idiot Peter. We just mentioned that what Bill said sound familier and now your sitting here like this isn't happening. The sooner your stop being a moronic twat the sooner we can get more done with solving this thing alright, this is bloody real and what you think can't change that and because some teacher said that nothing he said was true it instanly becomes the truth because teacher never lie do they? Yes they bloody do, it's obvious that Calvin told her what to say through email or something and it was blatantly obvious she was recording the entire conversation. No teacher would speak to students about going somewhere before it was even in the paper or anyone was notified aside from the people there. Calvin told he what to do and what to say so that she could email Calvin what we said so he could see if we knew anything cause he thinks we trust everybody now shut up and deal with it this is happening alright?" I said hoping that would at least shut him up for a while Peter just looked at me his eyes were wide like he didn't expect me to state the obvious, he then rolled his eyes and sat back. good. After about another minute when the hall was getting much more full Luke said," Here's what I don't get, out at the airport - when we first got there - Crazy Bill was almost making sense. I mean, not that I had any idea what he was talking about half the time, but he was at least sort of coherent. But then security rocks up and he loses it - launches into all that stuff about his trial and how he's going to prosecute Calvin."

"Like I said that stuff he said reminded me of something, maybe he was trying to tell us what to look for, maybe he some knew one of us knew that stuff from somewhere and we'd look for it once we put our fingers on it. But he wasn't gonna make it obvious to the security. He might have known that security came around the airport so he knew how much time he had and he was going to tell us what it was straight up, but the security came before he thought catching him by surprise and making him burst into saying whatever it was but in a discrete crazy sounding way." I said in response I mean it makes sense right? Footsteps, Miss Pryor was walking onto the stage," Good morning everyone." She said sounding very warm and polite. As it is in alot of schools younger one's started to say "Good morning mi-" but they got cut off by Pryor, not so polite then."I don't wish to keep you from your classes any longer than necessary, so I'll brief. We have a guest this morning who's requested a few minutes of our time to make an important announcement concerning student safety. Please welcome Officer Bruce Calvin, Chief of Phoenix Security." Great now they're trying to traumatize children as well as destroy they're families. He looked like a bloody zombie he was covered in stitches and bandages. He hobbled his way to the microphone. He started blabbing about unimportant stuff but after a few minutes he pressed a button on the little wooden stand thing, I don't know what it's called. When he pressed the button a giant picture came down from the roof of the stage, a projection of a picture of Bill. Again Calvin started blabbing about stuff and the next thing I heard was, "Beginning tonight, Phoenix security will be inforcing a curfew to students of Phoenix high. Any student found outdoors after dark will be brought straight to Phoenix security centre to speak to me personally and will then be picked up late by they're parent or guardian." Well shit that's not good. Then he started sounding all dramatic and serious and said something about what else will happen if you are caught violating this new "curfew" I need to work on my attention skills don't I...

As we left the hall Luke said," Did you see the way Calvin was staring us down back there? It was almost like he was daring us to put a foot out of line just so he could come after us." that does seem like something Calvin would do with his 'hardened unbreakable badass' personality."You reckon?" said Peter. " I mean, yeah, he was trying to scare us. But he was trying to scare everybody. Parading around on stage like that, showing off his injuries to the whole world - perfact way to make sure no on egoes anywhere near crazy Bill."

"Well duh-doi, you certainly are a master of stating the obvious, Calvin clearly knows we know something or at least suspects we do hence the reason he's placing the curfew, to subtley say ' you do one more thing wrong and I'll know you know something'. But what this also shows is that Calvin is on edge not just about us but about Bill because he is probably worried about panic, because as soon as this kind of stuff spreads it will escalate and people will panic and start asking questions making Calvin's job all the more difficult."

There were still fifteen minutes left of history but nobody really cared so we found a place to sit and Peter pulled out his laptop and brought up his history essay and started changing the fonts," you are one lazy prick you know that?" I said staring at his computer, Peter simply grinned, then the confusing three consisting of dumb brick wall, gothic asshole and pampered little brat AKA Tank, Michael and Cathryn," C'mon Mike, pay up." said Cathryn thrusting a hand infront of "Mike" but he simply responded "no, I told you it doesn't count." And the argument continued until I got enough information to know what it was about then stood up and said," Right the three of you shut up, the sad truth is that lil 'Mike' over here is a cheap little money grabbing ass, and the deal was if Pryor held assembly this week Cathryn gets paid and Pryor held assembly this week so Mike give Cathryn the bloody money and stop being a whiny little bitch." Michael looked at me raised and an eyebrow then grunted and stuffed his hand in his pocket pulling out a crumbled note and some change and dropped it into Cathryn's hand and walked off. I just sat back down and watched the idiot bragade retreat to their layer. Then the other's just started talking about Peter's friendship with Mike, Cat and Tank, I hate saying their names like that, even in my head, it just sounds weird. Then Jordan mentioned a rabbit hole and now they are sprinting off to the library while I act like a normal human being and walk. By the time I got there they were already looking at a book, Alice in Wonderland. OOOOOHHHHHHHH that's what the quote was from, Bills rant! It was from Alice in Wonderland! I walked over and they were staring at a little map doodle, drawn by Bill of course.

92 Days

I walked to Luke's house after school, we were supposed to be going to Jordan's to discuss the map but her family was having some sort of discussion so we were going to wait a couple hours before heading over to her house. I was walking alongside Luke and realised how little we actually spoke and decided to change that by talking to him," Well then, what do you think the map is all about?" I said already trying to think of all his possible responses," I don't know, I mean this is Bill we're talking about here, a crazy homeless man that we know nothing about but still follow all his weird clues and indirect information, hell how do we even know the map leads to anything? Not that I don't think we shouldn't follow it, we should because we need to find out as much as possible don't we?" Luke said, in a calm yet confused way. "To be honest Luke I don't even have a response to that..." I replied. We continued walking to his house and talking about the map and what it could possibly be basically continuing what we were doing in school today, theroising about the map. We reached his house and went inside, his house was empty of any other life, we headed to his room and I collapsed on his chair,"And now we wait." I said. I sat and swirled around in Luke's desk chair while he sat on his bed flicking through the channels. At some time around ten to five the doorbell rang and Luke jumped right up and headed downstairs I followed him not really caring about speed, he opened the door to see Mr Ketterly, the residential liason or something, I was to far up the stairs to tell what they were saying, Ketterly didn't notice me though. By the time Ketterly was done with Luke an irritating voice came through my eardrums, Peter, bought bloody time. They had a short conversation and Peter came in and said," right let's go." We were mostly quiet until we passed the Shackleton Building then Luke said," so you still don't believe any of this, even after the map?"

"The map doesn't prove anything mate, if I took your maths text book and wrote a note in it would you believe it?" Peter argued.

"No Peter nobody would believe anything you write, but that's not what's happening, what's happening is that we got a recording, a conversation at an airport THEN a note and all those things are about the one thing, I think, Tabitha the weapon that is going to be used to destroy the human race outside of Phoenix the map most likely leads to something that will tell us more about Tabitha, which will help us find a way to stop it. Now shut the hell up and stop throwing half ass excuses at us and just help or go home you twat. Oh wait you can't do that because you still want Jordan to fall in love with you so you try to impress her in any way possible which includes quote,'helping' us stop the end of the human race!." OK maybe that was a bit loud, but nobody seemed to notice, Peter just gave me that 'I don't have a good response' look of his and turned away, we reached Jordan's house and dumped our bikes out front and walked up the path to the front door, Luke rang the bell and we waited for about ten seconds then heards quick heavy footsteps, probably a kid running to the door, *ding ding ding!* your answer was correct! A pint-sized double of Jordan opened the door "Who are you?" Jordan Jr. said with a soft but projected voice,"We are friend's of Jordan's can we see her" I said putting on my most child appealing voice I could, the reason I use child appealing is because I couldn't think of any other situation where I'd use that voice aside from making children like you. Her eyes went wide and she gave off the biggest smile known to man then shrieked in a very childish manner," Are you her, BOYFRIENDS?!" before I could reply she sprinted off in a fit of giggles "JORDAN! JORDAN! YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE HERE AND THEY WANT TO KISS YOU!" she yelled down the hall. I had to force down the laughter, I just find stuff like that hilarious and the fact that she is gulible enough to think anybody would show any kind of affection to Peter... The three of us stepped inside and looked around yup another replicate house. Jordan Jr. reapeared still giggling her head off dragging Jordan by the arm "COME ON! SEE? HERE THEY ARE, NOW WHICH ONE ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY?!" Said Jordan Jr. giggling even more "You should marry that one! He's the handsomest! But, that one's nice too!" she said pointing at Luke then me expectadly Peter said," Oh come on."

"Come on Georgia, let's give Jordan and her friends some space." said a woman I assumed was Jordan mum."Hey Jordan, you alright? You look upset." I said with some genuine concern

"yeah, fine." she replied obviously lying, something was up, but knowing Jordan she's probably gonna keep it to herself, we walked into her room which was downstairs, probably so Georgia could be closer to her parents. Jordan sat at the edge of her bed and pit her head in her hands and sighed," You know those doctor appointments my mum was going to?" Ok maybe she is going to tell us," We just found out she's -"

"She's-" said Peter trying to become a hero

"Shut up Peter and let her finish." I said before Peter could finish

"We found out she's pregnant." Jordan finished

"Well that's not good." I said understanding that having a child before/after the end of the human race won't be the best thing."Why isn't that a good thing?" Questioned Luke not yet realising what this meant. I walked over to Jordan's desk chair and sat down letting the conversation flow. Eventually Peter said something stupid and Jordan started snapping at him, she got fed up, stood up and sat on the floor with her back against the wall, she was clearly very emotional so I went over and sat beside her but not to close, giving eachother plenty of breathing room," Jordan we may not understand the kind of pressure you are under but for as much as it's worth, I promise you, we are not going to let this happen, I won't accept it, but that doesn't mean you don't need to hide your feelings the more you let go of your feelings the more control you will gain over them and that's what we all need to today, keep calm and controlled because how the hell are we gonna save the world when we are emotional wrecks, right?" She looked at me and gave a half hearted smile, what the hell this isn't me, why am I like this now? This isn't the normal me. Why am I like this to Jordan now? I zoned out, thinking about my sudden personality change towards Jordan... I zoned back in to hear Peter whining about how all this is bullshit, I cracked, the fuse finally reached the end I jumped up forming a fist and swung, direct hit, right into Peter's jaw he started to yell but was cut of before he could even start I cupped my hand over his mouth, silencing him," Look here you moronic shit face, Luke's dad is out there as well as all of our families and friends, it's about fucking time you stop your bitching and bullshit excuses and realise that this is fucking happening and you are either helping us or sitting in a corner crying when you find every member of your family dead. So like I said shut up you yellow-belly TWAT or get the HELL OUT!" I said into his ear. I stood up, his eyes were wide with shock, Luke and Jordan had the same expression on their faces. Peter stood holding his jaw and sat on the bed in silence. I looked to the window, HELL NO! Bill standing there crying with his face against the glass. I walked over to the window, opened it, and sent a punch right into his nose he yelled then started sobbing again," I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU, YOU HOMELESS PIECE OF SHIT! LEAVE RIGHT GOD DAMN NOW!" I yelled at him I noticed Jordan standing beside me same angry expression on her face yelling aswell, then her parents burst into the room, first her dad who saw Bill bolt and vaulted out the window after him, then Jordan's mum and Georgia who was clinging to her mum crying her lights out. My vision was blurred with anger, at Peter and Bill. I stood back and sat on Jordan's bed, put my head in my hands and released a long and deep breath. I didn't see what happened next, to focused on calming down. Eventually we left, Mrs. Burke apologised and Luke and Peter said ,"no worries." I just left not wanting to talk or do anything just go home and lie down...

By the time I got home I felt a good bit calmer but still went right upstairs to bed I heard Oliver (my brother) playing with his toy's beneth me in his room. I was asleep in no time.

91 Days

My alarm went off at 6am as usual, I looked at my laptop, there was an email from Jordan, she wanted me to meet her in the town centre, weird... I closed my laptop and went to have a shower, then got dressed and left I'd given up on taking my bike I prefered walking anyway, more calming. I was wondering why she wanted me to meet her but I just shoved it aside and kept walking. I spotted her outside this bakery and walked towards her she walked up to me and handed me a cup of tea and a paper bag then sat down on a bench near one of the flower gardens."So did anything else happen after we left?" I asked, again with these feelings what the hell?"No nothing happened, how are you after punching Peter and Bill?" she asked. I began to feel awkward although I have done stuff like that before it felt awkward to talk about."I'm alright I guess, hand hurts a little though. Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"I just... I guess I just wanted to talk to you about everything thats happened, away from Peter, you know..."

"Yeah I get that but what about Luke?"

"Lukes alright, but so far you've understood more than both of them, you know about well everything."

"OK I guess that makes sense."

"I'm sorry 'bout freaking out about the baby and -"

"No Jordan don't apologise about last night" I said, let your emotions go and you will have more control over them. You have no reason to be sorry, any sane person would freak out."

"Yeah, I know but that's not the normal me, I don't normally act like that."

"Jordan everybody has their down times you don't have to be strong no matter what."

We just went quiet and I opened the bag and took a croissant out and took a bite. I looked around, watching people go about their buisness, then I saw Reeve, still bandaged but back on patrol, poor guy. I heard a shudder beside me and looked at Jordan, she was looking at me, trying to force a smile, but she was crying, she'd finally reached the limit she was broken. I reached an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, her head fell on my shoulder and I glanced down at her. She needed to relax,"It's fine Jordan, don't worry so much, you don't have to take care of everyone, take care of yourself aswell." I said in a soft, calming voice and smiled at her, she forced a smile at me and she sniffed. We sat there like that for a minute then she sat back up ,"sor-"

"Don't even think about it Jordan." I said smiling, again she smiled back but suddenly an unhuman roar burst through my ears I looked and caught a glimpse of a figure charging right at me, Bill, I tried to dive but his shoulder bashed into mine and I flew to the ground reacting just fast enough to shield my head, Bill didn't land on me but right beside me, I pounced up and tried to run but his hand wrapped around the back of my neck and he tossed me to the ground. I yelled in pain and looked at him sprinting towards me, he grabbed me again and threw me along the ground and my head smashed against a low brick wall my vision blurred and turned red, god damn it this hurts, he was charging again except this time he came on top of me and reeled back his fist I quickly lifted my arms to block but he was to strong he broke right through and his fist smashed into my nose, I yelled again louder this time. I noticed Jordan standing to the left of me screaming something, I couldn't hear anything. Bill started shaking me bashing me head against the low brick wall. "S...ST...STOP!" I stuttered blood spluttering out of my mouth, I was losing all control of my body my eyes began to shut but I forced them to stay open He'd stopped shaking me he was just staring at me with his insane, buldging eyes. I began to crawl away looking at Bill he was just staring, why? I saw sombody running over then Bill got up again, this time he ran to me and started kicking me, the something happened some guard got to him, somehow managed to bring him down there were three pinning him down and another three aiming pistols at him, one of which was Calvin I saw a crowd of people running towards me Jordan came from the side and pulled me up, why the hell wasn't I knocked out? I could barely stand, see or do anything really, the pain was unbelievable I felt blood dripping down the side of my head my school shirt was more or less a bad hawaian shirt now blotches of red all over it, my vision had properly cleared now, I saw a doctor or nurse running towards us Jordan trying to pull me to them. I looked around barely taking anything in I looked at Jordan but couldn't make out anything aside from the shape of her head, my vision blurred every time I moved my head eventually I just slumped down and my eyes closed, I just gave up on staying awake...

I woke up, not opening me eyes yet, I felt a matress beneath me. I started blinking my eyes then tried to keep them open as they adjusted to the light. My head felt like it'd been hit with a hammer, I looked around and saw somebody beside me, a doctor so I must be in the Phoenix Medical Centre. I looked at the doctor and he said,"Hey? How are you feeling?"

"Alright considering the circumstances so, terrible." I replied

"Well that's to be expected, I'm Doctor Montag."

"Alright then"

"Brandon, I'd like to recomend that you don't make any sudden movements, best way to keep the pain at bay."

"Right, whaterver...huh, wait where's Jordan?"

"Oh you mean that girl who was with you, we told her you'd be fine and that she should head to school."

"And Bill?"  
"Holding cell in phoenix security centre."

"And any info on my injuries"

"Ah, yes well you have a good few bruises, a deep cut on the side of your head, a split lip and a bit of damage to you nose. so nothing to worry about, but you should still get as much rest as possible oh and you should be leaving by this time tommorow OK?"

"I guess so yeah."

I was just about to close my eyes again when Montag said,"Oh and you have a couple of visitors" damn it can't I just relax today?"Alright" I then heard slow, heavy footsteps with the sound of a crutch and somebody walking normally then I saw who it was, Calvin and Pryor great... they walked in and Pryor sat next to me while Calvin loomed above like a vulture. They started asking why Bill might of attacked me, who I was with and all that kind of shit, but I didn't really pay attention, I just answered the question until they left and I finally went back to sleep

90 Days

We were at Luke's house up in his room planning our excursion. Jordan layed out the map and had everything planned out already, we'd go along a bike path stop for a while at a rock formation then cut across to the main road and follow the road till we get to whatever Bill wants us to get to, my head still hurt like hell but not as much. "Brandon you sure you want to do this, this week, even with what happened with Bill?" Jordan asked with a worried expression,"Jordan I'll be fine by then the worst of the pain should be gone and anyway if Bill can't knock me out nothing can." I replied with a smile trying to reasure her. "Alright then." She said still sounding a bit worried. We stayed at Luke's for a bit playing video games and making small talk until 5:30 when Luke's mum came home and we all headed home, Peter offered to walk Jordan home like the desperate little twat he is and surly enough he was rejected, I was walking along the path with Jordan, making small talk then I got curious and asked," Hey, what happened after I passed out?" I looked at her and she thought for a minute and said," Well my school shirt was covered in blood as I dragged you to the nurses who then took you off to the medical centre, simple really." She looked at me with that worried expression again then we came up to her lane,"right see you later" I said waving to her, "Bye" she replied waving back. I walked home thinking about bill attacking me,why did he do it? Was it because of me punching him back at Jordan's the day before, oh who cares he's a psychopath. I just went straight to bed when I got home needed rest for saturday.

89 Days

I was up at 6am like everyday did the same things, shower, dressed, breakfast and so on. I went downstairs and saw my parents sitting eating toast, Oliver was never up this early."Hey I'm gonna go on a bike ride with Jordan, Luke and Peter OK?" I said hoping they wouldn't be bothered," yeah no problem Brandon have fun." mum said smiling at me my dad just nodded. I decided to pack some stuff for the ride, I grabbed my schoolbag went to my room emptied everything out and looked around for stuff to bring; water, torch, pocket knife and a few snacks. I waited in my room for a bit playing video games and read books. At 11:30am Jordan arrived with her schoolbag, probably the same idea as me," come on we can wait for Peter and Luke upstairs." we headed to my room."I've brought some things." Said Jordan, she took her bag off and empied the contents on to my bed she brought, a pocket knife, the map we used yesterday, a coil of rope, a torch, a matchbox, bike pump and some sadwiches. "OK that's a bit overkill now don't you think?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. "Hey you never know what you might need." she replied. Ten minutes later Luke arrived and then another 30 minutes later Peter came by, Jordan showed both of them what she brought, I decided not to bring my bag Jordan had everything we needed anyway, we went downstairs. In a minute we were already at the edge of town at the bike trails into the bush we looked at the upscaled map set up for bikers. There were a few people gathered around the map planning their routes,"See, this is what people are reduced to when there's no TV." Said Peter.

"If anything this an improvment, I may not be a fitness freak but I'd not like a world filled with obese people who sit playing world of warcraft and watching the simpsons their whole lives." I replied feeling like Peter was one of those people. "We'll follow that one come on." Jordan said and we got going, the track was about as rough as I expected, we continued on until we spotted the pile of rock, we stopped and acted like we were resting, nothing really interesting happend aside from seeing Mr Hanger in spandex. We waited until we could see no more bikers then cut off track and into the bush, we hit the road soon enough but it was hell getting our bikes through the trees. We were about to start along the road then Jordan yelled,"TRUCK! Quick get down!" we all dived to the ground, out of sight. The truck passed and we soon got up and went down the road. I'm not sure how long we were riding down the road for but it felt like hours, we were pretty much silent until Luke said,"Do you get the feeling we're riding in circles?" and that made me realise that it definatly felt like we were slowly drifting to the right, almost unnotciably so. Peter made a smart ass remark then I said," Acutally that would make sense, Shalckleton wouldn't of want'd anybody aside from the delivery guys to come down this road, so hey would of made it turn very slightly to make it feel as if it were... OK no I don't know how to describe this..." I started thinking of what it would do, give the illusion that it was longer or just make it feel like it was looping around phoenix or he built it like that so that it was long, to stop bikers coming this far down the road... Yeah maybe that last one. Peter and Luke started talking about it for about 30 seconds then the conversation died off and it went back to silence. Then Peter caught sight of something glinting in the distance," Look!" he said pointing towards it. We approaced it and Peter read aloud,"Roadwork in progress, autorized vehicles only, no cyclists beyond this point, for more information call- are they kidding? How are we going to call?"

"Hey Peter at least you can read more than little bo-peep." I said smirking to myself. "Well let's continue, no point in stopping till we've reached the end of the road or at least where Bill wants us to go, come on." I added starting up again. We continued for about an hour, by now the ride was really taking its toll on me, I ached all over, painkillers probably warn by now. We stopped for a break, Jordan handed out a sandwich to each of us, it had mayo, letuce, tomato and all that kinda stuff, I had to resist the earge to spit it out, I hate mayo and tomato... We were soon back on the road again but Peter started bitching about the time and how we would get caught by security if we didn't start heading back soon. "Stop! right now, two officers up ahead!" I said and we all stopped and dived to the side before we could be seen "Jesus Brandon have you got some sort of eagle vision?" Peter said raising an eyebrow.

"No I just don't waste time bitching about wanting to go home." I replied looking at him I basically ignored all conversation from that point until we decided to go into the bush a bit, until we were sure we couldn't be seen by the gaurds then we followed the bush in a straight line but we left our bikes behind, to make it less awkward and loud. I kept a close eye, looking in around every tree simply out of paranoia. I realised look was wearing a bright red shirt, that's just a massive stealth fail, can't blame him not like he knew we'd be sneaking around. It felt so slow, creeping through the trees, keeping low and hidden, it was like some sort of movie. We stopped when we started to hear the coversation between the two guards at the gate. I didn't listen, to concentrated on watching their movements, making sure they didn't glance in this direction, ready to sprint. One of the guards reached for his binoculars and I crouched before he had them up to his eyes. I then crept behind the tree to my left and glanced around the edge. Although the others hid aswell Luke colour choice wouldn't be helping him, or any of us anytime soon. The guard dropped his binoculars and we moved on, hiding at any sign of danger, now it just felt like a repetitive stealth game... We kept up like this until we were well away from the guards. "What now? Cut back to the road?" Peter whispered. "No we can't risk getting caught." I said looking at him. I began to hear a low rumble, possibly an engine or generator of some sort."Do you hear that?" asked Jordan, glancing around the area."Definatly, it could be a generator or vehicle of some sort." I replied slowly creeping towards the noise. I noticed movement in the corner of my eye, Jordan bouncing up and sprinting, I quickly followed her, I guess climbing all those trees and sprinting through forests when I was young really paid off... I managed to keep up with Jordan, Luke and Peter not so much, they were struggling to avoid the trees and roots. A dried up river as just up ahead, jesus when won't tree climbing come in handy today? I lept down to the river bed and bounced again grabbing onto a root sticking out of the side, I never quite realised how good my reflexes where until now, Jordan was actually behind me at this point. I pulled myself up and sprinted on leaping over roots and slipping through gaps, how the hell was I doing this? Eventually I noticed the rumbling noise was going off to my right, I then noticed a gap in the bush and skidded to a stop and Jordan did the same a second later I looked and saw that the gap was a road, not an asphalt road, this was just a dirt path I looked right and saw the origins of the noise was a truck, one of the supply trucks that delivered stuff to the shopping centre. I joined up the dots and realised there must be like a supply depo of some sort where the trucks pick up its supplies. I only now realised the shooting pain in the side of my head, I pushed it aside trying to concentrate on the task at hand. About five minutes late the truck came to a stop, I heard shouting and then a loud scraping sound, probably a gate being opened. We crouched down and continued forward until we came to a clearing, there was a giant steel walled building, a warehouse to be specific. It was huge, not at all what I expected. No windows just a roller door to let people in/out, it was surronded by wire mesh topped off with razor wire, I noticed some guards, a white uniformed delivery man climbed out of the drivers seat and started talking to a guard. The delivery guy had a clipboard with him, I then noticed another delivery guy, the same uniform but he had a blonde ponytail, he went and opened the back of the truck. The warehouse door then rolled open and both of the delivery men went inside. They reappered carrying a heavy-looking wooden crate which they loaded into the back of the truck and clipboard guy glanced at his clipboard and the two of them returned to the warehouse. "what do you think they're doing?" asked Peter, I can't help but think he has a mental disability."Come on, let's see if we can get inside." Jordan said ignoring his question or giving him a way to find out I'm not sure which. "Are you kidding did you not notice the small army standing guard outside?" Peter hissed at Jordan, to be honest I was more focused on getting what we need than having a chat about how dangerous our current situation is."We'll go round the back, see if there's another way in." Jordan replied scrambling through the undergrowth."Your insane." Peter replied, yet still following her, we all slowly crept around the warehouse. Eventually after discovering a half fallen tree we and by we I mean Jordan decided to push the tree the rest of the way down so that it would fall onto the fence and cause a distraction. After some 'intense' pushing we got it to tip onto the fence, and alarm blared out and we ran deep-ish into the bush then we circled around the building. The distraction worked! The guards had rushed to see what had happened leaving the front ungaurded. Jordan took this as a sign to sprint for the entrance without warning. We caught up with her inside the building, the throbbing pain in the side of my head was increasing with that damn alarm. The place felt like a tardise, bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. We headed away from the entrance as fast as we could, we ended up going down the aisle marked "MALL SUPPLY - GENERAL". The shelves were amazingly high, literally towering above us. We continued down the aisle until we came across a fallen over cardboard box, filled with school uniforms. I looked around at the other boxes and saw them labelled: P.H.S. Collared Shirts - LS (M)

P.H.S. Collared Shirts - LS (F)

P.H.S. Trousers

P.H.S. Polyester Ties (Red)

There was enough to keep to school stocked up for a few decades. There wasn't only school stuff though there was all sorts of clothes and what-not. But further down the aisle there was everything from board games to coffee beans it was unbelievable, all the towns supplies came from here. Peter made an attempt at denying all this and after a short conversation between the three of them, Jordan picked up a magazine and started talking about the date and how it was ahead of the current date which made it pretty damn obvious that we were cut off from the outside, at this point I'd kind of already connected those dots and just let them get all baffled. It didn't actually surprise me, if you plan on exterminating the outside world then of course your going to be cut off from the outside. The only thing I payed attention to was that the alarms suddenly cut out and the guards were back inside... We slowly crept around staying hidden from everyone, luckily we weren't spotted. We found a concrete staircase and headed down it, which didn't seem like a good idea at all. We found a door at the bottom, Jordan opened it and the light was blindingly bright, Luke ducked as if expecting to get shot at or something, Peter closed the door behind us and I looked around, it was a hydroponics bay, a place to grow plants without the use of soil, the plants were held in bags filled with a clouded liquid substance, must be what they use to replace soil and the lights created a substitute for sunlight. Peter started talking about it and a whole conversation started,"Shut up and let's go." I said, just wanting to leave as soon as possible. We headed for an elevator at the end of the room I pressed the little button and the elevator jerked to life, climbing up very jerkily to the top. It was incredibaly loud, I was worried gaurds would hear it and wait for us at the top but lukily we didn't... When we reached the top the door slid open and we stepped out, outside again not in the warehouse, why the hell are we having this streak of luck? We picked a way to go, hoping it lead to the back of the warehouse, which it did... AGAIN WITH THE LUCK! We walked towards the fallen tree and looked at it, the mesh and razor wire had curled around it but we could manouvere around it if we were careful. "Whose first?" I said thinking about a gaurd coming around any corner at any minute. Jordan climbed up and along the tree avoiding the mesh, next was Peter who took his bloody time and Luke slipped and got his leg caught on something, I saw a gaurd's rifle poke around the side of the building and dove onto the tree and pulled myself along, I fell of the edge, bounced back up and ran the others followed instantly, we ran until we were sure we were safe."Never again. Never. Not ever" panted Peter looking exhausted. "Not unless we have to." I replied panting aswell

"Did they see us?" Luke gasped in exhaustion

"I don't know, no I don't think so." Jordan answered looking around

"If they did we'd be dead" I added

"It's five-o-clock. We should head back or we'll get caught after curfew" Peter mentioned probably just wanting to forget this ever happened."Not yet, we've got to get to this last place first" I said regaining my breath at last. Jordan nodded in agreement ,"Are you kidding? No, no way. We are all finished." Peter said.

"what about the other place on Bills map?" Jordan added

"You know what, I reckon I've had enough of crazy Bills surprises for one day." Peter snapped

"But-" Jordan said before being cut off by Peter

"Look." he said stabbing a finger at her," You want to spend the night out here? You want to find more oppurtunities to get shot at? Be my guest. But you can count me out of it." I was shocked to hear Peter speak to Jordan like that."Fine. Luke, Brandon you coming?" Jordan asked looking at us,"no point in going back now." I said walking towards Jordan and standing beside her to symbolise that I was going with her." Come on mate" said Peter looking at Luke clearly not wanting to go home alone, but then Jordan mumbled under her breath "as if you'd ever come back." Peter looked directly at her and walked up to her until they were liteally nose to nose said,"What?"

"I said, AS IF YOU'D EVER COME BACK!" Jordan exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He replied.

"Look you stuck up shit-head!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt," You stop your GOD DAMN BITCHING AND GO HOME ALREADY, oh wait your to much of a pussy to go alone so you want someone to go with you don't you? WELL FUCK YOU" I yelled thrusting my fist into his left cheek. He stumbled backwards, his eyes were wide and he looked at me," YOU STAY OF YOU BLOODY GO YOU TWAT!" I yelled I had no tolerance for this prick anymore."Ok I'll come" he said regaining his balance, Luke then walked over and joined us. We cut through the trees until we found the main road, that we followed until it came to and end."Well then Peter this enough to prove we are cut off? The road ends here and there were no other roads leading out of town alright..." I said glancing at him, he stayed silent," right then It's best we keep going, I mean we're already screwed." I said. The others just followed no arguments, great no more bullshit. I saw Peter had a frustrated look on his face like he wanted to say something but didn't want me to punch him again, I'm not normally very violent, but for Peter I'll make an exception, I don't know how long we walked for but eventually we came up to a gaint wall, solid concrete."Christ on a bike." I said completely shocked at how big this was, it definatly wasn't a building, just a giant wall, I noticed that Jordan wasn't here anymore, the three of us called out and she came sprinting back."What?" She said looking at us, Peter started acting like some sort of parent but shut up soon enough."Right... Oh, hey Jordan you have a rope right?" I said

"yeah" She replied

"try tying it around a tree and get to the top of the wall." I said

"Um, alright." She said either confused at my idea or that I took charge. But soon enough she was at the top of a tree and tying the rope around it, Luke was shining the torch up so she could see. She used the rope as support to climb across a branch to the wall. When she got to the wall she said."Get up here." I had already started climbing, eager to investigate the wall. I reached to top and got across to the wall, I turned and looked ,"Holy shit." I said, I just stood there, frozen on the spot. Luke and Peter came over soon, but I didn't register what they said, if they even said anything...I snapped back to reality when I saw headlights in the distance, I reacted almost instinctivly and pulled off my shoes and socks then put my socks over my hands so I would still have hands when I reach the bottom, I slipped my shoes back on grabbed the rope and slid down the rope, back against the wall. The rope was too short and I fell off the rest of the way, I bounced up, put my socks back on and ran, the others would catch up soon. I started yelling and waving my arms at the car, I stopped not to far away, Jordan, Luke and Peter caught up to me and stood looking at the figure emerge from the car, I was to cunfused to take in words but I recognised the face of the driver... Reeve. The others spoke to him and he ordered us to get in the back, it was a van so there were no seats in the back so we bashed into eachother even thought we were so cramped we still managed to slide all around the place. The way back was rough and bouncy. But eventually we arrived on the outskirts of town, Reeve escorted us to the security centre, weirdly enough he made up a cover story for us and handed us over to Calvin. We were dumped into and interogation room, the four of us grabbed a seat and sat down. Calvin interogated us, emptied Jordans bag, but the magazine wasn't there, weird. Suddenly an animal like roar burst out and it sounded like a gourilla had smashed through the building, Calvin left. But my vision just blurred the rest of the way until I was home in bed. So Bill's escaped, shit.

END OF BOOK 1, BOOK 2 STARTS IN NEXT CHAPTER

**hi guys! did you enjoy the chapter? you better have cause it took long enough to make, chapter six will have a large delay for it as I need time to relax after all this writing :P see you later guys!**

**-Ben**


	6. TPF:ML Chapter 6

The Phoenix Files: Missing Link

Book 2

chapter 6

88 Days

**Hey everyone! We have made it to the second book after only five chapters! Currently I have noticed that there is limited response, and I understand why (not many people go onto this section of the site :P) but that won't stop me from finishing this massive fanfiction! I really hope all of you stick with me as I write this as alot of thought does go into it and I would love for you guys to leave advice and criticisms about the fanfiction as it helps me improve it. Thanks guys :) -Ben**

We were in the park eating fish and chips. Peter decided to go over everything that happened yesterday, I just ignored him, not seeing any reason in paying attention to what we already know and need no reminder of. I grabbed a chip out of the little box and just before I took a bite out of it a high pitched ringing sound broke out across the park. A phone... somebody had a working phone?! I shoved the chip in my mouth , jumping up and bolting towards it, it was just about audible through all the chatter of the park. I sped up hoping to catch the culprit before they got away. Having to weave through all the people was not helping my speed, eventually I sped straight past a security guard, which would probably cause trouble. I didn't bother looking back, he probably ran to the security centre to report 'suspicious running' or something. I wasn't even sure if the others were behind me but I assumed they were. When I reached the edge of the park, marked by a line of trees, I could hear the phone was much louder signalling that I was getting much closer to the phone and its user. I came out into an allyway that ran between the park and the primary school I stopped and looked around, still hearing the ring but wondering which way to go. As it turns out Jordan was right behind me and she instantly made her choice and headed back towards the town centre and I followed her, we burst out onto a crowded main street, before we could get a chance to locate the ringing it cut out... The ringing had stopped. We stood there looking around for any sign of a working phone, but there wasn't. Great. "Well then who ever got that phone call really knows how to turn off their phone in the most irritating place don't they?" I said looking at the crowd of people for any sign that would help us find whoever got the phone call... "See anything?" Jordan said ignoring my comment. "Nope" Peter replied. I swear I feel my brain cells dying everytime he talks. "But you heard it. Right?" Jordan answered getting right in front of Peter and looking him in the eye. I bet that felt like a punch in the gut to him. "Yeah I heard it." Peter replied giving Jordan a sincere and kind of pathetic ' you can trust me' way. Damn I hate Peter. Jordan growled and kicked a low brick wall. "But surely-" Luke said before looking around to check for security guards in earshot," I mean they haven't put the phones back on have they?" He finished. "I doubt it Luke, I mean we saw the people checking their phones but if the worked we'd see a lot more people checking their phones, well I assume so at least. But I think whoever that was must have rigged up some sort of system that allows them to make and recieve calls. To be honest I'm just pulling this out of my ass, I don't have the slightest clue how that call was made..." I suggested, even though I had no evidence to back it up and was just trying to find the most possible solution, even though that wasn't a very possible solution. "It's still worth a try, right?" Luke replied pulling out his phone and calling somebody on speedial, it didn't work. I've gotta feel sorry for him I mean he's been completely cut off from contact with his own dad. even if nobody else can contact they're family, this is his dad. Jordan walked over to hem and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we find out how that call was made right? we don't need to worry, and hey we'll get a call to your dad look eventually alright?" I said sending him a reassuring smile. Again this emotional and supportive side of me came through, still don't understand that... Luckily Peter stayed quiet but I could see him watching Jordan's hand on Luke's shoulder. He acts like Jordan's his 'property or something'. Jordan took her hand off Luke's shoulder. Then Luke bent down and picked up a sheet of paper off the ground. I walked up beside Luke and glanced down at the paper it had the Shackleton logo in the corner, so it was probably some project or something, I really had no clue about any of this... "It's some kind of list. Like building materials or something. Look: 15-5PH Steel Plating, Bullet Resistant Glass..." Luke said reading over the list and reading the materials and measurments all extremely precise. Why bullet proof glass though, what were they building? "Page seven." Peter said, probably trying to build tension or something stupid, I hate it when people do that, only giving some information so that the other people can ask 'what do you mean' it's so annoying. "Huh?" Luke replied, carrying the cliche even further... "This isn't the whole document. It's only page seven." Peter finished. The next thing that I payed attention to was Jordan clearing her throat to signal the guard I sprinted past returning from the security centre as I predicted. Luke stuffed the paper in his pocket and made an attempt to look casual but hey I can't expect him to be ready to give a perfect impression of a casual person. Especially after all thats happened over the past two weeks. Peter simply flashed his award winning 'look at my massively suspicious smile aren't I just the best at disguising myself, no? ok' face I mean seriously he looked at guard and gave him a giant smile that made him look insane. I simply looked at him and nodded Jordan just acted normal and stood there. He was a newer guard, he wouldn't have recognised us, I didn't know his name, but I didn't know many of the guards. but I hadn't seen him around before so I assumed he was new. he passed us and made his way back to the park just sending a glare in our direction... "Peter do me a favour and don't flash that retarded smile at anybody if you don't want us to get caught OK?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Why? That smile has got me out of more than enough trouble." Peter replied looking at me with a douchey glare," yeah only because they thought you were mentally challenged. Ok so back to this little sheet of paper there is a minimum of seven in total, this page was dropped on the floor. I have a suspicion that the person with the working phone dropped this while trying to turn off their phone. It makes sense right?" I suggested. switching my gaze between Luke, Jordan and Peter hoping they'd agree with me, "I guess that makes sense." Luke said with a face that showed he was thinking about what I said. Jordan and Peter nodded in agreement. We stood in silence, thinking about what to do but I thought we should try and find whoever owns the phone and get them to tell us how they got it to work. "You want to try and find this person don't you?" Peter said looking at the three of us. Giving the three of us a look that showed us that he thought we were insane. "We have to. We need to warn everyone about Tabitha. Finding that phone is the best way we can get in contact with the outside, well it's the best we know of anyway." Luke stated and I agreed with him, Jordan probably did too. " Awesome, here we go again" Peter added in a fed up tone. "Oh stop whinning Peter." I finished just wanting his to stop whinning about everything when the whole of humanity is at risk.

**Hello everyone I know I left a while between chapter five and six but I wanted to have a shot at writing fanfictons about different things. Not just Phoenix Files, not that I'm gonna stop I just want to try something new :) But anyway don't forget to leave your advice and criticism to help me improve the fan-fic to catter to your needs. Hope you are having as much fun as I am!**

**-Ben**


	7. TPF:ML Chapter 7

**The Phoenix Files: Missing Link**

**Chapter 7**

**87 Days**

**Hello! I recently discovered that there is a section where you can see how many views a fanfiction has and this fanfiction doesn't have as few readers as I thought because this currently has eighty-eight views which is great! Anyway don't forget to leave your criticisms, advice, compliments, insults or whatever down in the comments because it always helps :D**

**-Ben**

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't stop thinking about the phone, how did it get a call? There's nothing that could have made that phone work. Literally nothing. I left the house about twenty minutes later, by then I had given up in trying to think of a way they could have gotten their phone working but as I reached the end of my lane I realised they most have modified the phone in some way, adding a kind of reception booster like a phone line built into your phone, that would give the user access to calls but only to other phones with the same modification. It would then work like an actual phone line as it would only work with phones that are connected to the same line, basically they would have to of built a wireless land line system. That's the only thing I could think of that would give the person access to make and recieve calls. I built on that idea more and more but not really getting anywhere. As I walked past the Primary school I realised that this was my first day back at school after the beating bill gave me, meaning that either every student in the school runs towards me and starts yelling out questions and idiotic remarks or they... actually no they are just gonna run up to me and yell out questions. I reached the school and headed for the quad hoping my assumption was wrong. I found a spot and sat down. Before I could actually do anything group of obnoxious and irritating idiots ran up to me and starte (as I predicted) yelling out question and...idiotic remarks, I was spot on. Well now I've got to deal with this shit all day. "Why did he attack you?!" I heard a few asked, a couple of the younger ones were yelling really idiotic things like," I totally would have beat bill up, I bet I'm tougher than you!" and "You should of hit him in the balls!" that sentence in particular made me realise that these kids really were giant douchbags. I stood up and said," Shut up, I don't want to deal with your bullshit. I was beat up by a homeless asshole woopty frickin' do. Now buh-bye." I began moving my way through the crowd as they tried to shout more questions at me, I tried my best to ignore them but it's hard to ignore what's all around you so I simply shoved my way out of the crowd. When I did get you of the crowd I noticed Luke, Jordan and Peter standing at the edge of the crowd, trying to find a way in. They turned around when they noticed that the corwd was turning around in an attempt to get some answers to their moronic questions. Suddenly a voice boomed over all the yelling, saying," AND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I recognised the voice instantly, mr. Hanger. Before anyone could reply he said," Get to the hall, the head teacher has called for a special assembly." A couple kids started complaining but others just went on to the hall. I just made my way to the hall, Jordan, Luke and Peter following close behind. We made our we to the edge of a row and sat down, the others were talking about what this was about. honestly I wasn't sure if I should care or not. On one hand it was unlikely that it had anything to do with us, I mean we hadn't done anything, anything that they knew about that is. all they knew was we got lost while on one bike tracks and we were running in the direction of a ringing phone. On the other hand they could do anything, they owned phoenix and could make up any story they wanted to and then everyone would just blindly follow them. I glanced over and noticed that Peter had now started talking to Jordan about her mum. Such an attention seeker, bloody twat. Just as Peter shut up Pryor walked out onto the stage and did the classic introduction to a surprise assembly. She mentioned an "Important change in school policy" Peter then said something under his breath."Jordan Burke, Brandon Caldwell, Luke Hunter and Peter Weir. Would you four please join me on stage?" Pryor said moving her arm over in our direction. Before any of the others even budged I stood up and made my way out of the row and started walking towards the stage as the others followed. Honestly I had no clue what was going on, my mind was rushing with thoughts of what this could be about. Pryor started clapping like we were war heroes and soon enough the whole school joined in. When we reached the stage Pryor said," Thank you." and the clapping died off. Then she bounced into so crap about how 'Phoenix Highis an institution which prides itself on a well-established culture of openness' and similar idiotic, stereotypical, patriotic lies . After her speech she waved a hand in our direction saying," It is with great pleasure that I present to you your new staff-student liaison officers!" she went on explaining what we would be doing and things like this.

"This is going to be one giant pain in the ass isn't it..." I said

"If she thinks I'm actually going to go along with th-" Peter said

"Of course you are." Jordan said impatiently, "We're all going along with it. what choice do we have?"

"we should've know something like this was coming, Calvin told us he and Pryor were going to find us something 'constructive' to do with our time." Luke said

"They're trying to distract us." Jordan added in agreement," Keep us busy."

"Yeah makes sense, can't go out saving the world if we're stuck in Pryor's office. Plus, it gives her the perfect to keep an eye on... What's the matter?" Peter said, him saying that made me look at Jordan, she had shut her eyes and had her hands on her temples. "Nothing, Just a headache." She replied. " Are you sure?" Peter replied," Do you want some water." I wonder if anyone could get it into his head that Jordan has no interest in him. Jordan gave him a look that said 'just stop trying' well that what I thought it meant. We reached the science room and sat down pretty soon Peter got into an argument with Michael, Cathryn and Tank. I didn't care for his stupid grudges. When we got out of classes we got bombed by questions from this freckled girl and a bunch of her friends. Eventually Jordan managed to get them to leave. That was just the start, all day morons came up to us and made retarded comments and few actually had questions... At the end of the day we were about to leave when the vice principle came up behind and Peter almost blew up at her, but she just ignored it and told us that our first 'meeting' with Pryor was tommorow morning. Peter (yet again) asked Jordan if he could walk her home and was rejected, yet again. Peter walked off and I couldn't help but smirk, I turned and saw that Luke had left already. Jordan started heading in the direction of her house, I followed after her, well not followed, my house was the on the lane, road, street or whatever the hell people call them here, next to hers. I caught up with her deciding to start what I assumed would be a 'casual' coversation." I'm not the only one who wants to throttle Peter right?" I said looking forward," Far from it, trust me." Jordan replied almost instantly. I smirked a little," What do you actually think of him anyway? If you don't mind me asking." I asked actually wondering what her answer could be." I hate him, all he ever does is try to impress me. I mean what does it take to get into his head that I have no interest in him!" She replied glancing over at me for a second," He thinks he's some sort of god of love, you should bloody see that twat, half the time when your not looking he makes gestures of putting his arm around you. He pisses me off so much." I replied looking at the ground and thinking back to when Jordan first arrived, he was instantly in love with her trying to get closer to her, moron. I looked at Jordan, she was smiling, this was new Jordan hardly ever smiles," The way your talking I could swear you were defending me." She said nearly laughing, this was so out of character for Jordan." Well no, not defending you, I mean you can defend yourself pretty damn well from what I've seen. I really just get pissed at the way he acts around you and talks about you behind your back. He acts as if you want to marry him. Hell it's basically all he ever talks about, not that I tend to talk to him, but I hear him speaking to Luke a lot. What I'm trying to say is that although I stand up for you it would make more sense to say that I stand beside you more than anything." I said with a serious look on my face and it went silent for a while...

**Jordan's P.O.V**

I wasn't used to Brandon being open like this and the way I was acting definatly wasn't me, but that happened a lot around Brandon I mean what he just said did make a lot of sense I thought back to when I was crying into his shoulder in the park before Bill attacked him, then to Brandon speaking to me at my house the look Peter was giving him while he was talking to me made me want to punch him. Thinking back to all those moments where he's helped me with Peter, but like he said he wasn't standing up for me he was standing with me and I liked that. When a boy stood up for me it would piss me off I can fight my own fights, Brandon knew that. He really does understand me. I shouldn't be thinking of this stuff we're fighting to save the world and I'm thinking about my feelings but I can't help it they are so overwhelming I need to think about it, talk about it. I remembered what he told me 'The more you let you emotions out the more you can control them.' He was right but it was just so out of character for me. I wondered if he felt the same but I kept on saying in my head ,' stop thinking about it.' over and over.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

During the silence I kept on thinking about whether or not I should tell her about how I feel. But me being me I just though, 'SHUT UP AND TELL HER, dumbass'...

"Jordan, look I know how wierd this is and I now it's literally the worst possible time to be like this but. I don't really know how to describe it but when I spoke to you in your house, at the park before Bill attacked me and all those other times, I always got the same wierd out of character feeling. I mean I've never spoke to anybody the way I did in those times I'm not usually concered about people as much as I am when I speak to you, I never opened up to anyone the way I did to you." I said looking at her feeling relieved but depressed, and I realised that I felt the same way I do around her when I was talking to her at her house and the park. "I'm actually feeling that way now, I know it's really stupid for me to feel like this when we are trying to save the world. But I just can't help feeling this way and hey. I just had to follow my own advice and let my feelings out. That sounded so stupid, I didn't mean it that way..." I looked away from her and stared at the ground I felt so stupid, damn it I made it sound like it was out of some movie, damn it. I made the one moment I wanted to be as serious as possible look like a retarded movie clip. I looked over at Jordan she was smilling, her eyes looked watery. I was about to ask her if she was alright but she practically jumped into me, hugging me for a few seconds before moving her arms around my neck and I suddenly felt her lips gently connect with mine, I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her move forward slightly closer to me. It felt like forever but it was probably only a few seconds, as our lips parted I felt her head rest against mine," I'm glad we feel the same." she whispered and we parted and I then noticed that we were at her lane. "Guess I'll see you tommorrow then... " I said feeling confused, amazed and just filled with joy... Jordan smiled and headed to her house. I turned and headed to the next lane where my house was.

**Jordan's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I kissed him that was not Jordan out there that was someone else not me, I'm not like that, I don't smile that much, I don't kiss boys and I definatly don't hug. But it felt like some new part of my personality rose from the depths of my mind and took over after the words Brandon said. I felt angry yet happy, I didn't like this part of me that had arisen not now not while my mom's pregnant and the world is going to end. I can't be falling for a boy now even though it's Brandon, he was nice, he always seemed to know what to say, he understood me and the seriousness of all this but even then it is a weakness that I cannot risk. but I can't just ignore the feelings I'm getting, how am I going to deal with this?...

**I know this probably feels way to early for them to be getting together, and honestly I didn't have it planned at all, but I did see this and it did take a lot of thinking but personally I think I pulled it off. Anyway do you think that was a good idea give me a rating from 1-10 in the comments to let me know if I made the right choice and do you like that I added in the P.O.V of another character (rate that 1-10 aswell plz) and do you think I did a good job at portraying Jordan's personality (finally rate this 1-10 plz) I really hope you enjoyed this one, especially the end because a hell of a lot of work went into that XD thanks for reading this far guys :D**

**-Ben **


	8. TPF:ML Chapter 8

**The Phoenix Files: Missing Link**

**Chapter 8**

**Hi guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the fan-fic (especially after the last chapter). This is probably the shortest message I've left for you guys :P But don't forget to leave advice, criticisms and anything you feel will be useful to me for improving the fan-fic! :D**

**87 Days**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

As I entered my house I let out a huge sigh and went up to my room. I had no clue how I felt but it was a mixture of shock, guilt and confusion. I felt guilty because I knew Jordan would be getting angry at herself for kissing me. I think it's pretty clear why I was shocked but I was flooded with confusion about how out of character Jordan was... As I closed the door to my room I lent against it and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I let out another sigh and sat there for about ten minutes before pushing myself off the ground and going straight to bed.

**86 Days**

I woke up that morning with my mind still flooded with thoughs of what happened yesterday I silently got ready for school and headed out, knowing about the inevitable meeting with Pryor. I arrived earlier than the others giving me plenty of time to think about what happened. Jordan was the first to get to school after me and I felt compelled to say something so I did," Jordan, about yesterday... I didn't mean for things to go that way, I-"

"Brandon it's not your fault I'm the one who kissed you."

"I know that but I can't help feeling guilty, because I know you well enough to know that you probably got angry at yourself the moment you turned around."

"The only reason I'm angry at myself is because I have these feelings in a time like this and the way I acted it wasn't like me, and I can't let that part of my gain any more control okay? I know I can't stop these feelings but as long as we don't get too over run by these feelings, then we can work with it but if we get into a relationship the that would screw us over in the long run."

"I'm fully aware, Jordan but what I'm trying to say is that so long as we don't let these feelings take over then we can still be together, I guess would be a word for it, you know keep it small and keep it a secret? I mean the longer we are around each other the stronger these feelings get but one of us can't just stop doing all this. So I would see keeping it small and a secret as the best option instead of ignoring the feelings all together, right?"

"Hmm... I suppose that is the most logical route to take. Alright we can try to make this work. But moving on to more important things have you ever heard of somebody called '_Remi Vattel'_?" Jordan asked with a serious tone.

"No." I answered after thinkin for a few seconds.

"Well apparently she owned the land Phoenix was built on before Shackleton bought it off her..." Jordan whispered making sure that the receptionist (Rhonda) didn't hear what she was saying. "I'll assume you got this information from the magazine?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Jordan nodded we were silent until Luke arrived and Jordan explained what she found to Luke and Peter when he arrived too before we could get into any kind of detailed discussion about it a voice rang through the air in a very cheery tone of voice," Good morning!" she said. Pryor stood in front of the four of us with a creepily large smile.

"I am very excited about this endeavour of ours, I am certain we are going to accomplish great things together." Pryor said still happy as ever. Peter feeling it was the perfect moment to be a retard jumped up and said," Me too miss!" I felt like punching him, but yet it's rare that I don't want to punch him... "No, don't all of you get up at once." Pryor continued stretching her arm out a bit to signal that we shouldn't all stand up. "I think it would be best if I take you one at a time today, so I can get to know you a little better individually." She said still with a smile plastered onto her face. "Now then which of you would like to go first?" She asked, seeing this as an opportunity to learn more about her personality and how I could use that against her in the future, I waited a few seconds looking at the others to make myself look less suspicious and then said," I suppose I'll go miss." as I stood she smiled," Ah thank you Brandon, wonderful of you to offer." She said looking right at me. "If you would be as kind to follow me." She said, I never understood the phrase 'as kind to' it just justn't make sense to me. I pushed the thought aside and followed Pryor to her office, Pryor sat down at her desk as I also took a seat. "So Mr. Caldwell, how are you?" She asked casually after beggining a recording session on her computer," Oh I'm fine miss, and how are you?" I said in a casual tone similar to her's," I'm alright, thank you for asking." She replied.

"That's good to know miss."

"Now then moving on, I have your first assignment right here." She said sliding a stack of papers towards me.

"Thank you, may I ask what the assignment is?"

"As it says on the sheet, it is a Student Satisfaction Questionnaire."

"Ah, this will be interesting, finding out about the satisfaction levels of fellow students. Thank you miss."

"Yes I'm sure the resaults will be very interesting. You have recieved twenty-three survey sheets as will on of your fellow liasons, the remaining two will be give twenty-two survery sheets to make up a total of ninety split between you four. I expect all survey's to be filled out by friday as well as a summary of your findings."

"Of course miss, I hope you will be satisfied with the outcome of the survey when we have it miss." I said smiling.

"I am sure I'll be satisfied Brandon no need to worry. Now then that is us down for today, I will go through this with your fellow liasons aswell." She stopped the recording and stood, escorting me out of her office and she then went back to get Luke, Jordan or Peter. I went out to the quad to wait for the others to catch up.

The bell rang just as Peter exited the building, Luke and Jordan were beside me, Peter saw us and jogged over to us, he was all excited about hearing a phone while he was speaking to Pryor and him and the others devised a plan on how he was going to get the phone from her desk while I sat there with them, ignoring all conversation, I was having one of my zoned out moments again... From that point school flew by. I was leaving the school when I saw Jordan heading home, I decided to catch up to her and talk about what was going on. All that stuck out in my memory was Peter going on and on about the phone and some BEHINDTHEWINDMILL thing he found in a book he was reading. I decided to push that aside and try starting a normal conversation with her," So how've you been dealing with all the tabitha stuff?"

"Terribly, I can't stop stressing out about it and I'm stressing out even more about my mom being pregnant. It feel's like the world is against me, the more we learn about tabitha the more stressed I get and every day that goes by I get more stressed, knowing that we are getting closer and closer to the end... " She replied coldly, looking at the ground.

"Jordan you know you're not alone in this. The world isn't just against you, it's against all of us, the constant weight of saving the world can bring you down but we are working together to stop the 'end' from happening. But I get how you feel, even though you're not alone you feel alone."

"Yeah... but I... uhhh I don't know Brandon..."

"Neither do I Jordan. Hell how CAN we know we're a bunch of teenagers who suddenly have to save the world some how. It's so stupid, all of it. But I'd rather die saving the world, not just seeing the truth and pushing it aside like it was fake."

"Yeah I guess that's a way to look at it." She finished looking up at the sky with a faint smile, as we reached her lane she quickly kissed me on the cheek and walked off to her house... "I guess this is a thing now" I muttered to myself as I went home.

**83 Days**

Three days went by of filling out surveys and talking about how we would get pryor's phone. But today was the day, we had our plan set, while Peter is talking to Pryor, me, Luke and Jordan set fire to a bin causing her to come out of her office and ouside to investigate, hopefully giving Peter enough time to get away with the phone... I blocked out all speech and concentrated on the task at hand, it all happend so quickly, we lit the fire and ran. We then waited for Peter to get out of there with the phone, which he did, just in time too... School once again flew by. We were all headed to Jordans house so that Luke could call his dad, I felt so sorry for Luke but my thoughts had been all screwed up for three days. Luke was standing holding the phone to his ear, literally shaking and when the phone made a little beeping noise he started shaking even more. You could tell how strong his love for his dad was just by watching him, he slid down to the floor, I approached him and sat down beside him," We'll find a way to call your dad Luke, don't worry." I was genuinly upset that Luke couldn't call his dad and Jordan had the same expression as me. I pushed myself off the floor and notcied Peter had picked up the phone and was about to put it in his pocket before Jordan suddenly said," Peter! The contacts!" and Peter instantly pulled out the phone and went to the contacts menu and he began to scroll down, listing off the names and I heard a name I recognised," Robert Montag..." Jordan gasped at the name," Mum's doctor, he takes care of the baby stuff, what if-" Jordan said clearly very worried ," Jordan he's not going to hurt the baby, not if we can help it, I swear to you we won't let him hurt the baby I assure you." I said in the most reasurring voice I could. She forced a weak smile at me and I heard a slight change in Peter's tone as he continued down the list until he suddenly gasped,"What is it, another name?" Jordan asked standing up. Peter looked at her and shook his head," No... no it's nothing." I knew he was lying so I grabbed his wrist and took the phone from his grip," No please!" he said reaching to take the phone back," Brian Weir..." I said looking at Peter," No! No it- it... it's not!" I looked at him then back at the phone, I grabbed him and shoved him against the wall," THERE IS NO DENYING IT PETER THAT SAY'S BRIAN WEIR NOW SHUT UP AND ACCEPT SOMETHING FOR ONCE." I yelled and he started making up excuses and Jordan started yelling at him until he suddenly broke out in a fit yelling," I DON'T KNOW!" and some other crap Luke tried to calm him down but Peter cut him off yelling more crap before he snatched the phone from Jordan's hand and went to leave before I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall by his throat," Look here you sack of shit, I don't know how many times I've done this with you but you better hope this is the last. You started pulling this bullshit out of you ass like you have so many other times to make us feel sorry, well I done with your SHIT! DID WE SAY ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT YOU JUST YANKED OUT OF YOUR ASS? NO WE DIDN'T YOU JUST TOOK A HISSY FIT FOR NO REASON. PERSONALLY I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU DID ANY OF THOSE THINGS BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR CHOICE YOU RETARD! WE DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANY OF THIS YOU JUST GOT IT STUCK IN YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN THAT YOU HAD TO. BUT PERSONALLY... I DON'T GIVE TO SHITS ABOUT YOU OR YOU FAMILY SO FUCK OFF!" I yelled shoving him out the door. As soon as he started walking away I felt myself slide down the wall I sat there with my head in my hands for a few minutes before I stood up saying," I'm going to go home..." I said heading out the door.

**Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll leave me advice, criticisms and general reviews! :D**

**-Ben**


	9. TPF:ML Chapter 9

**The Phoenix Files: Missing Link**

**Chapter 9**

**82 Days**

**Hey guys! Personally I'm a little disapointed with the last chapter I wrote. But I was just really distracted while writing it so I thought I'd just upload it and give the fanfiction a break for a little while and now I'm back to write chapter 9 and I assure you this one will be better (and longer). :)**

I woke up the next morning feeling like an idiot. For the first time I actually felt sympathy for Peter, I didn't exactly have a reason to lash out at him, sure I hate the guy but hell, how was he supposed to know his dad had a part in all this and I just... I pushed the thought out of my head and got dressed. I was thinking about apologising to Peter. I mean I did nearly strangle him so yeah I probably owed him an apology for that.

I was about to head downstairs when I heard a ping from my laptop. I walked over to my desk and checked my email, there was a message from Jordan saying: '**Brandon, me and Luke are going to Peter's house to talk about yesterday. I think you owe him that much after how you acted.**' I looked at the email and nodded to myself, I definatly over reacted. I closed my laptop and went downstairs. I left my house and started walking to Peter's house, as I reached the bottom of the lane I let out a sigh and continued to Peter's. When I was about half way there I saw my brother running around with his friends, he caught sight of me and ran over. For a six year old he had one hell of a tackle," Hey Brandon! Where you goin'? OH OH I KNOW! You're gonna see your GIRLFRIENDDDD aren't you?!" he said with a growing grin." No Oliver I'm not, and she's not my girlfriend arlight? Look mate just go play with your friends alright? I'll see you later ok?"

"Stop lying Brandon! Georgia saw you kiss!"

"And when did you two become friends?"

"When she told me she saw my brother kiss her sister! DUH!"

"Whatever... You need to learn when to stay out of other people's buisness."

"NEVAR! MWHAHAHA!"

"It's 'never' Oliver..."

"I did that on purpose!"

"Sure you did... Ok I'll see you later ok, now go play with your friends or whatever alright, please." I finished ruffling his hair and standing up. He ran off to his friends laughing like some James Bond villain. I continued making my way to Peter's until I saw Jordan and Luke heading in the same direction, I caught up with them," Good to know you know when you go far." Jordan said glancing at me." I've known myself long enough to know when I've been a prick..." I replied scratching the back of my head. It was basically silence between the three of us until we arrived at Peter's house. Jordan knocked on the door and it was answered by Peter's mom," Hi, um do you mind if we see Peter?" Jordan said before Peter's mom could introduce herself or anything." Oh uh... Yeah I suppose so let me just get him, come on in." She replied awkwardly. We followed her in and up to Peter's room, she banged on the door," Peter?" She said waiting for a response," I'm sleeping!" he called back grogily.

"You have visitors."

"wha-?" He said before Jordan went inside unanounced. Peter practically lept out of his bed. He realised what he was wearing and I noticed a slight red tinge growing on his cheeks, as well as a smirk growing on my mouth. He was wearing some weird star wars lightsaber pyjamas... After resisting the urge to laugh I closed the door," Hey..." Peter said scratching his said." Hey." Jordan replied akwardly. The only thing that could make this any more akward is if we were playing twister at the same time..." Peter... About yesterday..." I began,"Oh you mean when you pretty much throttled me?"

"Yes... I came to apologise... I was stressed out about everything that's going on..."

"Oh screw you Brandon you've been giving me shit from day one and only now you apologise?"

"Just because I hate you guts doesn't mean I don't know when I've overreacted, look I just came to say sorry alright."

"Sure whatever asshole."

"Peter he wasn't the only one to overract you know..." Jordan added giving him an angry glare.

"I... I know. I didn't mean like that."  
"Peter there's no other way you could have meant it..." I said

"Look I'm just as sorry as you are at how stupid I was alright? But I figured something out about the phone." I saw Luke's and Jordan's eyes widen me not so much, he probably did something stupid like calling somebody on it.

"Settle down, it's nothing good. Turns out they can't call any outside numbers, they're working on a short range network the cooperative people set up for them."

"I figured as much..." I muttered to myself.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok promise not to kill me."

"And you make it obvious, you called your dad and got him to explain why he got a call while hiding the phone."

"Uh yeah... But the thing is he wants to take us to the Shackleton building tommorow."

"To clear up all suspicions we may have about the place no doubt..." After I said that they broke into a coversation about it being a trap or not even though I just explained the only plausable reason. When they finished talking Peter said something about something else he found and ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed a picture, he took apart the frame and took out some photo's and a slip of paper. He held them up to us and Luke gagged and Jordan just gave him a sickened expresion. I just stared at the photos and paper, an email and before and after photos of Tabitha experiments, various animals and what happend to them after tabitha. It looked worse than the results of white phosphorus and that stuff looks pretty grizzly,"I think Tabitha completely liquifies the victim... leaving nothing other than blood and liquified skin, muscle and bone..." I said grimly. Peter picked up the picture frame and showed us blocky writing at the bottom,** MORE TO COME.**

**81 Days**

We got our lunch before heading to the Shackleton building as we were supposed to meet at two so we had some spare time. The others were taking about security doors like the one to Pryor's office, I just ignored them I was too distracted by my own jumbled thoughts...

We made it to the Shackleton building to find mr. Weir alreadly waiting there I glanced over at Peter and he suddenly had a very regretful look on his face," Hi guys." mr. Weir said with a clear look of distrust in his eyes, he was holding his hand out for us to shake we complied by shaking his hand. We followed him in, I knew how this was gonna play he's gonna keep us in an eleveator the whole way until we get to his office when we are gonna go in and ask him question about the building, it's just like a bloody school trip. I ignored everything he said as it was just random drivel about the rooms. When we reached to top floor he invited us out and we followed him, he spoke to the receptionist who just so happend to be Reeve's wife. We continued following him until I noticed Jordan had stopped, she was up against the wall with her eyes closed tight, I turned around to her asking," You alright Jordan?" As I did I noticed Peter running over like he was her mother or something...

"Uh yeah... Fine...I just thought... nevermind it's nothing." She replied straightening up and blinking a couple times. She ignored Peter and walked on," You try to hard." I muttered at him before walking ahead to catch up.

"What happened?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She said clearly lying, I good at catching on when something is going on and there was clearly something wrong. We continued to walk down the hall when to Mr. Weir's office when I noticed a solid steel door with no handles, so did Luke and Peter because they were both looking at it," Hey dad, what's in there?" Peter asked.

"Oh that's a storage cupboard." He replied simply.

"What have you got in there solid gold..." Peter said but stopping as the door at the end of the hall burst open and Shackleton came walking out with Calvin close behind. This meant trouble no doubt. He walked up to us and greeted us. Well he actually ignored me completely, ass. Shackleton started talking to Peter's dad before Calvin lead us off, I ignored all conversation again sucked into my own thoughts. When we left the building I just silently wandered off, wondering what happened to Jordan she's not the kind of person to react like that to a little dizziness something was up and I wanted to know what...

When I got home I walked up to my room and was about to open the door when my vision got clouded by a massive white light, I gasped and when my vision returned I was in my room," What the hell was that?" I said looking around my room. I slowly walked over to my desk and opened my laptop then sent Jordan an email:

_"Hey wana meet up tommorow before school I wana talk."_

I sent the email and waited for a response, I looked around my room again and heard a *BING* from my laptop, I literally jumped out of my chair and looked down at my laptop, I rolled me eyes and sat back down. It was an email from Jordan:

_"That depends, what you 'wana' talk about..."_

I looked at the email again and smirked a little.

_"Well for one I think I just teleported into my room... and what the hell happened with you in the shackleton building, I know you're hidin' somthing..."_

_"Your what? Brandon don't be stupid. But fine, you're buying this time."_

_"I'm not being stupid. If Bill can beat Calvin down effortlessly then I think teleportation isn't very stupid."_

_"I think it is. See you tommorow."_

_"Sure."_

As I sent the last email I let out a sigh and turned on one of the many games I had downloaded onto my laptop before we moved to Phoenix. After about three to four hours of gaming I went to bed.

**80 Days**

I woke up mind still flooded with thoughts of how the hell I apparently teleported into my room... I skipped breakfast and left quietly. Walking to the bakery remembering I was going to met Jordan. I walked in and bought a cup of tea and a cup of coffee as well as a bag of various pastries. As I left I saw Jordan waiting outside," Oh good you're here." I said walking up to her and handing her the coffee," So you wanted to talk?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, first off let's talk about your so called 'dizziness' back at the Shackleton building..."

"Honestly I don't know what it is, it's just something weird that happened. I suddenly felt really dizzy and then I saw something really weird, I'm not sure what it was but it was something... I don't know, important maybe."

"Well now a days everything that happens is something important, for us at least." I said handing her a pastry," Oh thanks."

"No problem."

"Your mentioned something about teleporting?"

"Oh yeah. There's not much to explain really but I think it happened at the airport too, just not as big. But yeah I was about to open the door to my room but suddenly everthing went white and suddenly I was in my room... And back at the airport I tripped, everything went white and I was standing again."  
"You don't think they're connected or anything?"

"Hell they probably are. Bills massive amounts of strength, your 'vision' and my teleportion. It's like we're becoming super heroes." I said smirking a little and heard Jordan chuckle a little before stopping herself, we stopped outside the school," You know you're allowed to laugh Jordan. Can't take everything seriously or we'd all have a mental breakdown." I said smiling at her," I know, just I'm not used to speaking to people like this..."

"Like the worlds about to end?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"More than you think, but like I said you should be less solitary, open yourself up a bit more."

"You sound like my parents." She finished smiling at me before she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek...

Peter dragged behind the gym and pinned me against the wall in the middle of the day," What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Shut up you know what I'm taking about asshole I saw you and Jordan. She's mine."

"So you've taken claims of a human being? Now now Peter I don't think that's how it works."

"SHUT UP BRANDON! Just back off her alright!?"

"How the hell can I back off when she's the one who made the move?" I said at the over obsessed stalker he had become. Without saying a word he swung a fist into my jaw.

"AH WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled holding my jaw.

"BACK. OFF. HER!" Peter yelled as Jordan came round the corner with Luke.

"What the hell's going on?" Jordan said staring right into Peter's eye's, cold fury on her face.

"I... uh... He..." Peter said eyes wide,"He punched me in the jaw because he saw what happened this morning. Apparently you're 'his'." I said looking casually at Jordan with a hand to my jaw, still," I'm what?"  
"No that's not what I meant... I just... uh..." He stuttered shooting me an enraged glance every few seconds.  
"No Peter I know you well enough that that's exactly what you meant." Jordan finished turning around and walking off, me and Luke silently followed," You alright Brandon?" Luke asked looking at me," Uh yeah I'm fine, hurts a bit but I'm good." I replied. We found a place to sit down and Jordan said," I got an email from mum, she's got another doctors appointment."

"I'll asume your going with her to track down the mysterious steel door?" I said knowingly  
"Exactly."

**79 Days**

"She's insane." Peter said for the desk opposite, I decided to give him some time away from me so he wouldn't break my nose.  
Luke had caught Peter up with what Jordan had planned. The class continued and I noticed the two of them whispering to each other throughout the class.

At 'recess' I walked up to Peter and Luke who where sitting talking about how Jordan wasn't here. As I sat down I noticed Pryor, with a very creepy smile walking casually towards us," I'm pretty sure we didn't plan what we would do when Pryor finds out her phone was missing did we..."

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm much more happy with it than I was with the last one... But anyway thanks for sticking with me up until now and I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction as much as I am!**

**-Ben**


	10. TPF:ML Chapter 10

**The Phoenix Files: Missing Link **

**Chapter 10**

**79 Days**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and we've hit a milestone! 10 chapter woot woot! Anyway please reveiw because (Amazingly) this fan-fic has 117 veiws but only nine reviews, I would really appreciate the help! Thanks for reading this far! (and this goes to the end of book 2)**

As Pryor got closer I heard Luke whisper something to Peter, and Peter said something in reply but I didn't catch what he said either. Peter suddenly stood and walked towards her saying," Morning, miss! Have you got our next assingment for us?" He need to learn how to act casual.

"Come with me." She said as she turned to head back to her office, this really isn't good... As we followed a couple kids gawked at us like we were kings or something.

"What's this about, miss?" Peter asked in what he would call a casual voice and what I would call an excited three year old. Pryor didn't answer and stopped in the doorway to Staples' office.

She then snapped out," Mrs Stapleton, I will tolerate no interruptions this morning. Is that clear?" Pryor spun off down the hall and we followed, she swiped her card and let us into her office, I caught a glimpse of Luke looking over his shoulder just before Pryor shut the door behind us. I noticed two black security cameras in either side of the room, both had a green blinking light on. Peter, Luke and I all sat down on the plastic chairs as Pryor sat in her fancy-ass swivel seat. She looked us dead in the eyes and cleared her throat saying," We have your friend Jordan."

Without thinking I responded," Why miss?"

"Oh you know why. Now then, she is being held in the security centre and is being questioned by officer Calvin, I thought it was only fair to make you aware of this before we continued our discussion."

"Questioned about what, miss? Has something-" Peter said before Pryor cut him off saying," With that in mind, I wonder if the two of you might be willing to answer a few questions for me."

"Of course, miss. What do you want to know?" Peter asked, using his 'supreme acting' skills to trick Pryor.

"Last Friday, a valuable item of property went missing from my office, I'd like you to tell me where it is." She continued.

" What is it you're looking for miss? Maybe we can try and help you... Do you remember where you last had it?"

"In my desk drawer. Shortly before it was stolen."

" Ok. Do you have any idea who might have taken it?" I asked sounding thoughtful.

"Mr. Caldwell there is no use playing dumb with me, miss Burke has already confessed to her invlolvement in the theft and she has also implicated yourself, Mr Hunter and Mr Weir." Pryor snapped at me.

"Miss, I don't understand, you haven't even told us what you say we stole." I added in a confused voice, Pryor was silent for a minute, she was staring me dead in the eyes...

"I suggest you don't play games with me, Mr Caldwell." She said eventually, at this point it was clear that she was lying, I knew Jordan well enough to know that she wouldn't give in that easily. Pryor turned to Peter suddeny," Mr Weir, tell me how's your father holding up after your excusion on Sunday?" Peter didn't answer.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Pryor asked, trying to pressurise him. He was holding the sides of his chair," Well in any case, I'm sure he's learnt a valuble lesson about the importance of not overstepping one's boundaries." I could tell Peter was stuggling to restrain himself.

"Tell me where it is." Pryor demanded, getting angrier.

Peter forced on a confused smile," Where what is, miss?" He asked tilting his head very slightly.

Suddenly Pryor burst to her feet, a burning rage in her eyes," The phone you idiot boy! The phone that you stole from my desk drawer! Where is it?!" Pryor yelled down at Peter, he reeled back in surprise, I noticed something in Pryors voice, it was fear, she was scared of what Shackleton will do when he finds out.

"TELL ME!" Pryor shrieked, leaning over the table," TELL ME what you've done with it, or your friend Jordan may find herself-" Pryor said calming down after shouting 'tell me' she was cut off by Luke who exclaimed," What are you talking about? We haven't touched your phone! Why would we?! Phones don't even work in this stupid town!"

I noticed tears rising in his eyes, he was probably thinking about his dad, or something, it's kind of hard to tell. Pryor planted her hands down on the table, she was studying Luke for a moment, Luke wiped his eyes with his sleeve, breathing deeply.

Pryor sat down saying," Disappointing. I only hope that Ms Burke will be more co-operative." She sighed and pulled a sheet from her printer and slid it over to us.

"Here is your second assignment, you are to have it completed by this time next week, I trust that this won't be too difficult for the three of you to mangage?" She finished coldly before letting us out of the room.

By the end of the day we had decided to go check Jordan's house to see if she was alright. On our way out of the school Mr Hanger threw a hissy fit because Peter was supposed to go to detention. When we reached Jordan's house Peter ran up the the front door and hammered the doorbell until the door opened, Jordan's dad stood in the door with a cold fury on his face until he realised it was us," Oh, hi boys." He said in a calm-ish tone.

"Mr Burke, we were wondering if Jordan-" Luke said calmly before he was cut off.

"Now isn't really a good time Luke." Mr Burke said in a very intimidating voice.

"Is she here? We just want to make sure she's-" Peter said nervoulsy before being cut off by a shaken voice from behind Mr Burke said," Dad?" it was Jordan, she stood beside her dad and looked at us, she had goosebumps all over her arms and she looked very shaken," Hey, Dad, it's fine, let them in." She said. Mr Burke considered for a minute, probably remembering our last visit. "We won't stay long." Luke said calmly.

"Yeah, we just need to catch her up on our meeting with Pryor, you know, staff-student liason stuff." Peter added, Mr Burke looked down at Jordan who was looking at him with a set of puppy eyes.

"All right, all right. Just take it easy okay? You've had a rough day."

"Dad, I'm fine" Jordan said with a forced smile,"C'mon" She said as she turned to head for her room, we followed close behind her. As we entered the room Jordan closed the door and her tone changed completely," Are you guys alright?" She asked with worried expression.

"Us? You're the one-" Luke said before Jordan cut him off.

"Calvin said you guys admitted to taking the phone," said Jordan.

"Pryor said the same thing about you, you didn't tell him anything?" Peter asked looking like a worried parent.

"No, did you?" asked Jordan

"Course not." Peter replied quickly.

"Ok good." Jordan said breathing out.

"What did Calvin do to you?" Peter asked." I mean, he didn't hurt you or anything?" He sounded even more like an overprotective parent every second.

"I'm fine, in fact." she said opening her copy of '_The Shape Of Things To Come_' and pulled out a key card," Told you I'd find out what's behind those doors." She said with a slight grin.

"How the hell did you manage that?" I said eyes wide.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Jordan said as she began to explain how she obtained the key card," That's it?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? What if he'd seen her?" Peter said getting all snappy for no reason. Then Jordan started explaining what she did and how a nurse reported her to the security centre for walking down a hall. When Jordan finished up we started planning about getting into one of those rooms and figuring out what they were for. It ended up with Peter saying he'd ask his dad. We left and went back home, Georgia had given me a slip of paper with a little message saying '_ You aer a Good boy Love GeorGia _' When Peter saw it he looked like he was about to throttle me.

I got home and walked upstairs to my room, I sighed and fell on my bed, I lay there for about five minutes before I sat up and went downstairs to grab something to eat, I grabbed an apple and went back to my room again.

**78 Days**

After school, instead of doing the assignment Pryor had set for us we decided to let Peter fake the results while we looked for Reeve because Jordan was convinced he could help us, we ended up waiting in Flameburger for Reeve to appear somewhere. After a couple minutes Luke stood up looking at something,"D'you see him?" Peter asked standing up too, I saw Luke's mum and Montag walking down the staircase outside the medical centre.

"Huh, you didn't say anything about a doctor's appointment." Jordan said watching the two of them.

"I didn't know anything about a doctor's appointment, although it's not as if she fills me in on everything she..." Luke said as the two stopped at the bottom of the stairs and... kissed, that was unexpected, Luke started running at them but the three of us caught hold of him, he calmed down but he spent the rest of the day fuming about his mum.

Eventually we all went home, I went straight to bed, I've been doing that a lot lately...

**77 Days**

The next day we repeated the process except Peter's dad apparently got some message telling them to report anything even slightly odd we do to the secuirity centre. Which I thought was just complete bullshit. We were making our way to Flameburger when Luke pointed, saying," Look!" I realised he was pointing at Reeve, he was with his son. We went into Flameburger and spotted him at the table to the right of the one we were sitting at yesterday. Luke kept an eye on them while Peter, Jordan and I got the food. We sat down in the same table as yesterday. His hand froze halfway to his mouth as we sat down," Relax." Jordan said calmly with her back to him.

"We're just getting something to eat." Jordan continued keeping the calm tone.

"While we're here, though," She went on in an undertone, still not looking at him."I've got a couple of quick questions for you." Reeve's son sat playing happily, oblivious to what was going on.

"We were wondering about those metal security doors, you know the ones with no handle that you need a key card to-"

"Look guys," Reeve said turning around,"I'm just trying to spend some time with my son on my afternoon off, all right? I don't want any trouble."

"And we don't want to give you any. But this is important. Now turn around and stop acting so suspicious."

"I don't know what those doors are for, that's top-level stuff."

"Could you find out for us? That information has to be somewhere, right?" Luke asked.

"I already told you kids, I can't get involved. I've go my family to think about. And you guys shouldn't get caught up in all this either."

"We already are, Reeve. There's a point where you can back out and there's a point you can't. We are to deep in to just forget what we know, and live our lives in this hell hole. Look we are asking you for a simple favor." I said darkly.

"Look even if I wanted to help you, there's no way I could get my hand on that kind of info. That stuff's stored in Aaron Ketterley's office."

"Where's that ?" Jordan asked.

"In his house, behind one of those metal doors."

"Let's say the door wasn't a problem. I mean, theorectically. Then what?"

"You'd have the security on the house to deak with, and Ketterly himself, and even if you did get in-" He stopped and shook his head saying,"Listen, I can't do this. I'm sorry. Just let it go, all right?"

"Officer Reeve, please," Pleaded Jordan," there must be something you can tell us." Reeve just ignored her and stood up to leave. I watched him and his son leave and sighed.

**76 Days**

It was lunch and Peter was in detention, Jordan, Luke and I were sitting under a tree talking about the security doors. When the bell rang we got up and started heading to class, on our way up the stairs Peter came sprinting down," Peter where the yell are you going?!" I called to him, he ignored me and kept running, we all doubled back and followed him, we ended up at his bike and he was sitting inspecting it when he pulled a sheet of paper out from under the seat, he straightened it out and it said: _Ketterly S. Building 4:30 P.M. Sat. Security upgrade being put on his house surveillance down for 20 MINS. Good luck_

**75 Days**

We decided to meet at 4:15 in the bush because Ketterly's house was pushed right up against the bush. I went early, really early. I left at 3:45 and got there about five minutes later. I looked at where we agreed to meet and saw Jordan sitting there already but she had her head in her hands, I crouched down beside her," Jordan, you ok?" I asked looking down at her with a worried expression, sat there for another second before she lifted her head and held her eyes shut," I don't know anymore..." she mumbled sounding a bit sad. She was trying to hide it.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly. I moved into a sitting posistion and she opened her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Those 'vision' things I was talking to you about, they're getting worse, more painful."

"So I'll assume that was one?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah... It was really sudden, it hurt like hell well it was more or less just the surprise of it..."

"Yeah I can tell, wana talk about it?"

"Sure why not." She said with a sigh  
"Alright then, what did you see?"  
"I don't really know, I think it was just a staircase going down to somewhere..."  
"What do you think it means? Do you think it has something to do with Tabitha?"  
"Yeah I mean what doesn't have something to do with Tabitha?" Jordan replied sighing.  
"Fair point, ok do you think it could have something to do with the doors?"  
"Could do, we never really know though do we?"  
"Well we'll probably know after today."  
"Probably."  
"By the way, have you noticed Peter is getting easier to annoy by the day?"  
"Not as much as you have." She replied lightly, I snickered a little.  
"You can say that again." I replied smiling a little. There was a moment of silence before Jordan sighed," What if we can't stop it? What if we can't stop Tabitha in time?" She said sadly, I looked at her and saw there were tears in her eyes.

"Then we'll be dead. I'm not letting this shit happen as long as I live, so I'll have to be dead if they want me to let them win." I replied determindly, Jordan smiled at me before she leaned in and gently kissed me. She sat back down," Thanks." She replied calmly, I heard a slight rustle and saw Peter approaching the two of us, He sat down beside Jordan, uncomfortably close, she slid away a bit, Peter asked what's wrong, and she simply replied," Nothing.". A few minutes later Luke arrived and sat down. We waited for a few minutes till the tech guys arrived," Let's go." Jordan said standing up and walking out of the tree line. Peter started comlaining about what we were going to do about the guy inside.

"Just don't let him see you." Jordan said glancing back at him.

"Oh right, hang on a sec I've got to turn on my invisibility." He said rolling his eyes. We approached the house and went inside, we stopped just before the living room and Jordan peeked in, she instantly recoiled, the guy was probably in there, she nodded at something before running across to the other side of the entrance to the living room. We stopped again looking at a steel door that would've lead to a bedroom in any other Phoenix house. Suddenly we heard the ladder creak, I spun and saw the ladder and a second later a boot was planted down on one of the rungs, crap. Jordan grabbed the keycard from her pocket and waved the card in front of the sensor, nothing. The ladder guy was getting closer and Jordan tried again, the door made a familiar clunk and slid open, we ran in and shut the door behind us.

We sat there hoping nobody heard the loud bang as we closed the door, after a minute we started searching, Peter apparently managed to make a hacking program on his laptop and put the data onto a memory pen. We searched around the room and didn't really find anything. Peter heard something and went over to investigate, he stood for a second listening carefully, something he doesn't do much. Until a hiss of compressed air came out from the floor, Luke dived behind a large L-shaped sofa and Jordan followed, I ducked behind it not reall seeing many options, Peter ducked in as well and we sat waiting I heard a clunk and voices, I didn't pay attention, too on edge to take anything in, I looked under the sofa to see two pairs of feet step out of the floor, hidden tunnel. Wait, Reeve said he would be at the Shackleton building, so it must have been some kind of tunnel system, or maybe he never went to the Shackleton building. We sat there, I realised that the other person was Calvin. I also realised Peter left the memory pen in the laptop and he left the laptop on...

It felt like we were there for hours but Calvin and Ketterly left eventually, through the door not the tunnel though... They left the room and we waited about half a minute before sprinting out of the house, Peter collected his memory pen first though.

**74 Days**

I was making my way to Lukes, he had found something, apparently. Yesterday Peter split the files into four and giving a part to each of us so we could make a more efficent job of looking through the files.

I arrived a minute later ringing the doorbell. Luke's mum let me in but looked frustrated, Luke probably confronted her about Montag. Can't imagine how much of a pain in the ass that was. I opened the door to Lukes room and saw him sitting staring at the T.V. He looked at me as I entered, I sat down on the desk chair," So... I'll assume you told your mum about Montag."

"He was here, talking to her when I got back, she denied everything and I said I saw the two of them outside the medical centre and she started complaining about privacy and all that crap."

"So I'll assume she's the kind of person who doesn't like loosing an argument."

"Damn right, she got all pissed at me, she was acting like she didn't do anything wrong." Luke said with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"I-" I said before the door opened and Peter walked in, glared at me and sat down on the bed," Jordan not here yet?" He asked looking at Luke.

"On her way." Luke answered. Peter looked at me," So yesterday arvo... You and Jordan just so happend to get there early did you?"

"Honestly Peter I was hoping to be on my own, but Jordan was already sitting there. There's nothing else to say."

"Oh, you mean aside from the fact she was crying?"  
"Peter that's a personal reason."  
"Oh and she tells you and not me?"  
"Well I'm not an obsessive stalker who thinks he owns her, I think that's reason enough to make me more trustworthy... But if you want another reason I don't act like I'm her mother and anyway it's her choice who she tells not yours." I said calmly, but as soon as I'd finished speaking Peter lunged off the bed at me, I dodged out of the way by jumping off the chair, but as Peter jumped at me he knocked Luke off the bed. Peter collided with the chair and it went rolling across the room," What the hell is wrong with you?" I said watching him get off the chair.

"You're what's wrong!" he said charging again, as he got closer he raised a fist, he swung his fist forwards, but before it could collide with my face I grabbed it and was about to push him off when he kneed me in the crotch, I dropped to the floor," What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I said groaning, I heard the door open and Jordan walk in, she looked at Peter for a second as he bent down and grabbed my shirt, he raised a fist but Jordan came up behind him and held back both arms before she pushed him to the side," What the hell is wrong with you?!" She said giving Peter an enraged glare, Peter picked himself up off the ground and looked at Jordan then me, Luke was standing by his desk with a shocked expression on his face.

"Him." Peter said pointing down at me.  
"And what did he do to upset you?"  
"He-"  
"He's pissed because he wants to know what we were talking about yesterday but I won't tell him because I'm in no place to go telling him."  
"Why the hell do you want to know?"  
"Becuase I'm worried about you Jordan I don't want you getting hurt."  
"What the hell? You're not my bloody parents Peter I can handle myself."  
"Bu-"  
" 'But' nothing this conversation is over, I came here to see what Luke found not to listen to you worry about me." Jordan finished turning to Luke who had turned on his laptop and was flicking through the files. I stood up and walked over to him.

He pulled up some slideshow and I didn't pay attention to the pictures till little gray boxes appeared in every major building in Phoenix, each box had a grey line coming out of it that led to the center, the Shackleton building, next was a computer generated diagram of the Shackleton building, each floor was labelled, but there was a grey section underneath the ground floor with a grey line that went right up to the top of the building, tunnels, just as I expected. the grey line going to the top floor must have been an elevator, at the top floor there was a little room marked external communications I heard Luke and Peter say something but I was to zoned out to hear properly, I was just thinking of how we could get there, I mean of course we are gonna go there we need to.

**73 Days**

We were at the security centre, looking for Reeve's bike, we had a note telling him to meet us on tuesday. Luke found Reeve's bike and we ran over, Jordan stuffed the sheet under the seat and we were about to leave when a very pale kid and a freckle faced kid. I recognised them from school," Hey, what are you guys doing?" the freckled girl said.  
"We are just taking a shortcut to his house, I'll assume you have some things you want us to tell Pryor." I said calmly.  
"Uh yeah I guess but first why are you guys still staff-student liasons if you did all that vandalism and theft stuff?"  
"Pryor can't be bothered to find anybody else probably. Anyway got you comlaints on a list or something? I can just hand them over to Pryor next time I see her. To make up for the time you guys couldn't find us alright? Oh and what are your names? Just so we know for next time." I asked keeping a calm tone.

"Ok, uh... I'm Lauren and he's Jeremy." She said awkwardly before she started checking her pockets, she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me," Thanks Lauren, I'll give this to Pryor the next time I see her."  
"Uh thanks." She said turning around and leaving with Jeremy close behind, once they were out of earshot I turned and said," And that is how you deal with stubborn kids." I smirked a little and we all left.

**72 Days**

When we saw Pryor she had clearly given up on the friends forever act. Peter gave her our assignment that he filled with fake information because it would just be a waste of time when it was just a waste of time not doing it properly becuase Pryor saw right through his little rouse, made us do it again and make us do it today until 4:30, while under supervision from Staples. Well done Peter, well bloody done.

It was afterschool and it was pouring rain, the others were standing talking about Peter's failure of a faked assignment while I sat and watched for anybody to leave the building. Suddenly Peter started walking over to Staples and 'negotiating' with her and he actually came back successful to my surprise. We quickly headed for 'the nest', as it came into view Jordan skidded to a stop narrowly missing me but covering Luke and Peter. I got off my bike and looked around, I could barely see in the rain. Rain is something you get used to when you lived in Ireland... Barely ever sunny, just rain and coldness.

Peter deicded to do a lap around the rock people called 'the nest' but about half a minute later I heard Peter yell and the three of us instantly ran around to see what happened only to see Reeve pulling Peter to his feet. Reeve turned and looked at us, half of his body was covered in mud and his broken arm wrapped up with a plastic bag. We led him back to the outcropping we had taken shelter under and explained the situation to him, but Reeve just tried to convice us to 'give it up'. We basically pulled out our 'trump card', I think thats what people call it anyway, Luke pulled out his phone and played the recording. His facial expression changed throughout the recording, from shock to disbelief to a kind of shaky despair I suppose would be a way to descirbe it. He placed a hand on the rock to support himself. I looked at him, his face was distraught. He didn't know how to react... After about two minutes he replied," Where did you get that?" His voice was shaky.  
"Does it matter?" Jordan replied. Reeve didn't answer.  
"Like we said, we discovered what those security doors are guarding. There's a network of tunnels under the town, leading up to a secret part of the Shackleton building." Jordan continued calmly. Reeve just nooded, probably still shocked about the recording.

"There's some kind of communications centre up there. We need to get inside and call for help. But first we need your help to get us past security." Jordan finished. Reeve didn't answer for a few minutes but eventually he said," It'll have to be tomorrow."

"Good the sooner the better." I replied calmly, Reeve then went on to explain the details of what he would do and why. When we were done Reeve left first and we waited about ten minutes then left. Suddenly Peter said," CRAP!" and the next thing I knew he was in the air, as the bike landed he went flying off the bike and into a tree. Luke, Jordan and I stopped before jumping off our bikes to check if he was injured. He wasn't, he had his hand wrapped around a small metal box, Jordan pulled him to his feet and we looked at the box, Peter scanned the top of the box when he saw the word 'Tabitha'. He threw the box to the floor like it would kill him if he held it for any longer," Hey, careful!" Luke said bending down to pick it up.

"Me? You sure you want to be touching that thing?"

"You sure you want to be chucking it around like that?" Luke shot back, despite the curcumstances Jordan laughed, I noticed I was smirking a little," So Peter, you scared of words now?" I said still smirking. Jordan tapped the writing saying," Look at the writing, it's from Bill."

"Oh awesome, totally safe, then." Peter said in a sarcastic tone, but suddenly he pulled out his wallet and took out the 'BEHIND THE WINDMILL' key, he snatched the box off Luke and stuck the key in the little hole, he turned the key and the lock clicked open, I heard Peter say," How did he know." Then suddenly I remembered back to when we were hiding in Ketterley's office, they said something about a fallout and the whole town being turned into Crazy Bill's.

I looked over to Jordan, she was frowning, probably thinking the same as me.

"What?" Peter said turning around.

"Nothing." I replied instantly.

"Hurry up and open it." Jordan said.

Peter slowly opened the box, we looked inside to see a paper slipcase with a DVD inside, the rest of the box was filled with dirty water. The slipcase was labled '_Tabitha Trial - Final_'.

Jordan instantly pulled out her laptop and Luke grabbed the DVD, he removed it from the slipcase, Peter said something but I started blocking out the conversation, it was irrelevent. Jordan took the DVD from Luke and put it in, it whirred and the laptop's media player program started up, Jordan hit the small play button and the video began.

Two people stumbled into a room, similar to the interogation room at the security centre. They were the people from the '_welcome to phoenix_' video that played on loop on the TV's, the man started talking to somebody at door, a smiling uninjured Calvin, a women stood beside Calvin, I heard Peter mention her name was," Dr. Galton.". Galton was tall and skinny, guess this is what '_slender man_' would look like if he was a woman. She had long, straight brown hair. She leant past Calvin and said something, her face was expressionless and calm. She moved back and Calvin shut the door, the girl ran to the door and started smashing her fists against it, trying to escape, she kept on hitting the door and the man yelled at the camera. Unitl, they dropped to the ground, Jordan gasped. I watched silently as the two writhed on the floor, the girl curled up into the foetal posistion and clawed at her own skin, the guy crawled over to her and they lay on the ground, eyes closed as they hugged eachother tightly and screamed. The whole video was silent annoyingly, anything they had said in that video might have helped us. But suddenly the screen flashed red and then all that was left was a pile of torn clothes.

Then the video cut back to the moments before the flash of red, their skin splitting apart and slidding away, leaving muscle tissue then it and the remaining flesh started bubbling below the flesh and muslce tissue, giving it a boiling effect, or literally boiling it. It was like a sped up version of starving to death, the body eating itself. Tabitha was clearly some sort of biological weapon that tricked the body into thinking it was starving so it began to eat away at itself to maintain energy or Tabitha increase's the body's temperature so high that it causes it to literally dissolve into nothing. That's all the possibilities I can think of.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when Jordan slammed the laptop shut, I looked at her to see tears streaming down her face. I also saw Peter sitting against a tree and Luke vomiting on the ground. I looked back at Jordan," Are you alright Jordan?"

"I just watched two innocent people melt on my laptop and the same thing is going to happen to all our families if we don't stop this, how do you think I feel?" She replied clearly angry at the question.

"We WILL stop this Jordan, no matter what the cost. I'm not letting _that _happen to anybody else, even if the cost is death..." I said placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes, she smirked a little. I looked at Luke who was still hunched over coughing up what was left in his stomach, I walked over and patted him on the back," Feeling better, you know aside from the video."

" What could do that to a person?" He said wearily.

"Very strong acid, lava, something that speeds up the process of starvation and decay and a massive, literally massive increase in body temperature, I mean the average body temperature is around 37.8 degrees Celsius. It would have to increse that by over 100 or 200, hell might even be 500 degrees. I've never made an entire human evaporate into nothing."

"I didn't ask for a science lesson."

"Right, sorry." I replied stepping back.

Luke walked over to Jordan and took the laptop from her and opened it," We should watch the rest." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Ok..." I replied walking over, Jordan stood beside Luke and Peter stood beside Jordan. Luke hit the play button.

We watched in silence as the two bodies evaporated into nothing. I heard ragged breathing behind me and turned, Cathryn. She looked at me and ran, I took of after her, completely concentrated on catching her and trying to convince her we didn't do that. Suddenly my vision went white and an split second later it cleared and I was literally running beside her, she looked at me with a shocked expression, she looked back just in time to leap over a fallen tree, I did the same and before she could gain any ground on me I tackled her to the ground, the impact sent mud flying in all directions, I looked down at her," Let me explain that to you. We didn't make that video, I know you think we did. I can't tell you who did, all I can te-" I said calmly but panting before she slapped me across the face and tried pushing me away, I looked back down at her, she had genuinly started crying, her eyes were wide and she was muttering something unaudible. I pinned her hands to the ground and looked into her eyes," I'm not going to hurt you, you complete moron. We had nothing to do with that video aside from that we're trying stop it from happening to anyone else."

"S-s-stop lying! I-I... Do-don't t-t-t-touch me!" She screeched finally managing to get me off by slapping me again and hitting me with a small rock, I felt blood slowly slide down the side of my face," Dumb bitch." I muttered sitting against a tree. I heard running footsteps then saw Jordan, Luke and Peter come running around the edge of a tree, Jordan noticed me and she and Luke ran over, Peter stayed back looking at me with a angry-jealous glare." Jesus, Brandon what the hell happened?!"

"Barbie slapped me twice then hit me with a rock when I tried convincing her we didn't make the video. But she didn't believe anything."  
"Okay sure whatever but what the hell did you do, one second you were behind her then suddenly you were right beside her. Like you teleported or something..." Peter said with a suspicious glare.

"It's not important." I said touching the side of me head but recoiling as a sharp sting went through the side of my head, I looked at my head and saw a small drop of blood," She has a harder hit than I thought." I said to myself as I moved to stand.

"You sure you're alright?" Luke said raising an eyebrow and looking at the side of my head.

"I have to be, we've got a busy day tomorrow." I said with a smirk as I moved to head back to our bikes.

We walked back to the path and got on our bikes, Luke left as soon as we got to our bikes and I was about to but heard Peter ask," Would you want me to take you home?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little, when Jordan rejected him, I rode off as Peter grumbled and got on his bike, I heard someone peddling rather quickly. Then Jordan came round beside me," Hey." I said as she slowed to stay level with me.

"Hey, so this teleporting thing is real?"  
"You didn't believe me?"  
"I wasn't sure if you were just joking or something."  
"Why would I joke about something like that Jordan?"  
"I don't know it just didn't seem possible."  
"Anything is possible in Phoenix."  
"I suppose..." Jordan answered as we continued, the rain was still rather heavy but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. I felt the water slowly drip off my chin and glanced over at Jordan, she looked deep in thought," You alright Jordan, you look confused."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm just thinking. I noticed you never really talk about your family."  
"There's not much to say, I've got a history loving dad, a mum that spends all day doing pretty much nothing, a little brother named Oliver who loves to know everything about everyone and then there's my big brother..."

"I thought Phoenix houses only had three bedrooms?"  
"They do, my big brother's twenty and in the army reserves, we never really got along. I mean we argued every day, but I always looked up to him. He just treated me and everybody else in the family like shit. Hell he never spent anytime with Oliver. Only reason Oliver even remembers him is because he came downstairs every now and then." I said looking at the ground, thinking.

" Oh I'm sorry... Shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be, I stopped caring about him three years ago, when I was twelve and he was deciding what to do with his life, wanting to become a lawyer, a writer, an archaeologist or a game developer not in that order. He ended up taking the military route. Who gives a shit, it's his life and he's only ever been a prick."  
"Brandon I..."  
"It's fine Jordan I don't need simpathy or support, I got over it." I noticed Jordan had stopped, I stopped too and looked at her, she looked upset.  
"Jordan? What's up are you ok?"  
"I... I'm fine, just thinking."  
"About what?" I said as I walked up to her, she looked at me with a simpathetic look on her face. She stood for a second then dropped her bike and wrapped her arms around me," Jordan, seriously, you don't need to feel sorry for me or anything, seriously, if you should feel sorry for anyone it's Luke, his dad's out there." I said returning the hug, I'm still not used to Jordan showing this side of her. She released me and looked at me I smirked a little and was about to leave when she leaned towards me and gently kissed me on the cheek," Uh right see you tomorrow Jordan. We've got tons of shit to do..." I said as I picked up my bike and peddled off.

**71 Days**

When I got to school the next day Cathryn showed no sign of ever seeing the video, I considered trying to convince her we had nothing to do with it but she's a moron and would think I was lying.

The school day passed quickly, all we did was plan how we were going to get into the tunnels. We'd ended up with 'meet at 11:45pm outside the back of the school, sneak inside, get into Pryor's office, find a way to open the tunnel and wing it from there' I left at 4:30, as did the others. I was about halfway to my house when I noticed Peter was following me, I stopped and got off my bike, I waited for him to get close enough and asked,"Peter why are you following me?" Peter stopped and got off his bike and walked up to me.

"Making sure you and Jordan really go to your SEPARATE homes." He said angrily looking into my eyes.

"Oh so now you're stalking both of us, great."

"Shut up. I know what you're doing."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You're trying to keep Jordan away from me, stopping her from talking to me."

"Oh aye sure, because anybody can even slightly influence what Jordan chooses."

"Shut up! Leave her alone she's mine not your's."

" Here we go with the Jordan is mine bullshit, she's a living human being you moron, I'm going home, and stop being a twat." I said getting back on my bike and riding home.

I opened the door and heard Oliver running around the house. I smirked a little and went up to my room. I sat at my desk and turned on my laptop looking for something to do for seven hours. I ended up playing a game for about four hours. I looked at the clock, 8:47pm. I got up and had a shower. I walked back into my room and looked for something to wear, I pulled on a black hoodie, the same one I wore the day I arrived, a pair of dark blue jeans, black socks and my trainers. I sat down and looked around the room for a minute then stood up and grabbed one of my books and started reading. About three hours later my phone buzzed and I picked it up and saw the time, 11:35, it would take me about ten minutes to get there anyway. I got up and crept out of my room, then downstairs and out the door. I went through town easily enough, the guards weren't paying much attention. I made it to the school and climbed over the gate, I softly landed on the ground and crept around the area to check for anybody else close by. I came back and sat against the wall waiting for the others to arrive. I sat for about two minutes then Jordan arrived, a couple minutes later Peter arrived and then at five to Luke arrived, wearing only black clothing.

We decided to go in at five past middnight, giving Reeve plenty of time to shut down the security system. The front entrance was locked so Jordan used a stone to break it. We crept in making our way to Pryor's office, the red light was blinking,"Uh-oh. Does that mean the security is still on?" Luke said noticing the light.

"No, Reeve would've left the doors switched on deliberatly. Otherwise they'd be stuck bolted shut, right?" Jordan explained.

"If you say so." Peter replied, cringing.

Jordan swiped Montag's keycard across the scanner and the door clunked open we walked in and I looked up at the cameras, they were off, good. The Luke, Jordan and Peter started looking around the floor for the trapdoor and I started looking for a way to open it. I checked under Pryor's desk for a button but found nothing, as I was about to get up I felt the table shake a little, I looked up to see Jordan leaning against the table with both hands, I stood up and walked over," Jordan, you alright?" I said placing a hand on her shoulder, Peter ran over looking at me like he wanted to rip me in half, Luke walked up to the desk and looked down at her. She stood up straight and squinted," Yeah... I was only..." She muttered. She turned and looked at Pryor's massive tapestry, she walked over to it and pulled it up, there was a power outlet behind it, she flicked both switches and suddenly a hiss of compressed air came from behind us, I turned and saw a section of the floor moved down a little then slid away revealing a silver staircase leading down into what I assumed was the tunnel system.

I started walking down the stairs, I reached bottom and looked around, a small room, about half the size of the office, made of the same metal as the stairs. The others caught up and we began walking down a long tunnel, the tunnel was narrow and empty leaving us nowhere to hide if somebody came down the other side. When we made it to the end of the tunnel a large, one foot thick, metal, automatic door slid open, groaning as it did so. We walked inside to see a huge, circular room with doors around the edges, the other tunnel entrances. The room itself had nine neatly made beds, a small kitchen built into the wall, two frosted glass doors probably bathrooms, stacks upon stacks of food and supplies and on the wall were about 30-35 T.V's, I heard the others talking but I wasn't interested I was busy looking around the room.

As I was about to rejoin the others a familiar roar blasted through the room, Bill. We dived under the beds and I saw Bill lumber into the room. I watched him very closely as he walked in between the two shelves of food, leaving a blood trail behind him. A second later three security guards walked in, guns raised. But before they could do anything Montag burst in yelling,

"DON'T SHOOT!" Following close behind Montag was Peter's dad, he looked terrified, I heard Peter gasp but the guards didn't notice. The guards came walking down inches away from my face trying to lure bill into the open when the shelves burst out from bills hidding place and knocked the first guard down and the other two dived for cover. One of the shelves landed on top of the bed Peter was under, he just about avoided having his head crushed. I heard people yelling then gunshots, everything was a blur, the only words I took in were,' FIND ME UNDER THE GROUND!' bill shouted that as he ran off.

**70 Days**

We stayed under the beds for a few more minutes to make sure they were all gone, at some point Calvin joined the fray. I pushed myself out from under the bed and looked around the room, a guard was trapped underneath the shelf that bill threw at him, only his boots left peeking out, another guard was lying on a pile of broken T.V's. I couldn't tell if either of them were alive.

We moved to the elevator at the end of the room and the lift took us up to the actual top floor, we stepped out, I didn't take in anything that was being said, I had my mind set, nothing but complete concentration on the task at hand. I stepped out and a second later automatic lights clinked on, I continued to look around the room. As I searched I heard Luke say," Uh... Guys?" he was hunched over a computer watching the screen very carfully, I walked over and looked down, I read what was on the screen, a list of names with the words 'Genetic Suitablility Confirmed' in green somebody said 'what does that even mean?'

"It means that Shackleton only took in people with a specific set of genes, that would make them suitable for some kind of test or something, probably has something to do with tabitha." I said walking off to investigate a little more, I found a room labelled,' External communications' I noticed a flickering red light coming from inside the room," Found the room." I called back to the others, then I kicked the door open, incase there was anybody inside, there wasn't. I walked in.

The room was tiny, just a desk, two chairs and a large computer monitor with a dock on top and cables that went out of the wall. I walked over and looked at the screen, the Shackleton  
Co-operative's logo span around on screen, I tapped it then the words 'System ready' flashed on screen. I noticed the others were behind me. I looked at Peter then down at his feet remembering that was where he hid the phone last time, I bent down and grabbed his leg.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled trying to shake me off. I pulled up his trouser leg and grabbed the phone from his sock.

"Getting the phone, dumbass." I said lazily as I plugged the phone into the dock. A dial-tone played through the speakers and a number pad appeared on screen," Your time to shine Luke." I said stepping back, I smirked a little when he rushed passed and started tapping a number in, calling his dad. He pressed the call button and it rang.

I nearly jumped as a hand gently came down onto my shoulder, I turned to see Jordan smiling, I returned the smile and watched the screen, it rang for what felt like forever, then a click and the ringing stopped," Hello?" Luke said leaning closer to the screen as he said it. A few seconds of silence then," Luke?" I saw Luke's expression jump, I watched him closely as tears rised in his eyes, I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at Peter, he was completely transfixed by the screen, watching it and never taking his eyes off it. I looked at Jordan, she had moved beside me and had an even bigger smile, she looked over to me and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my shoulder.

"You there mate?"

"Dad! Yeah. Yeah, I'm here" Luke croaked, tears rolling down his cheeks, he deserved this, he deserved this time to talk to his dad.

"Luke! Are you alright? I've been trying to call you, but-"

"Yeah. Me too. But it's not - they've cut the phone lines."

"Who has? What's going on out there?"

"It's the Shackleton Co-operative. They're-"  
"Your mum's company?"  
"Yeah. I'm in trouble, dad. We all are and we need your help."  
"Anything, mate. Tell me where you are and I'll-"

"I can't. I don't know where we are. Phoenix isn't- We're in the desert or something. They're holding us prisoner here." Luke said looking anxious but happier than I'd ever seen him, not that I'd ever really seen him smile. Luke's dad didn't answer and I felt Jordan's grip tighten.

"Dad, please. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"No, Luke, it's alright I believe you." His dad answered calmly. He then asked about Luke's mum, Luke hesitated but said she was fine, he began explaining what was going on when the screen blanked out and the speakers cut out. Luke started hitting the screen, devastated that he couldn't finish talking to his dad. I moved away from Jordan and walked up to him, I patted him on the back," He'll find us, somehow. I'm sure he will, Luke." I said calmly. Then another voice came from behind us, I spun to see Shackleton standing in the doorway in a suit and tie.  
"Shit..." I muttered under my breath. I didn't listen to what he was saying just observed him, I saw Calvin behind him, both of them smiling, Calvin with a dark and dangerous looking smile but Shackleton with a warm welcoming smile. I stepped forward. Infront of the others and looked him dead in the eyes, not showing any fear, nervousness or worry just pure confidence.

We ended up being escorted to the 'conference room' Calvin had his gun in the back of my head the whole way. "Please take a seat." Shackleton said calmly, we obliged and sat down, I sat closest to Shackleton with Jordan beside me, Peter beside her and Luke beside him. I stared at Shackleton with a cold glare and I felt Jordan's fingers interlock with mine. "I'm afraid we have a slight problem." He started, he waited a moment, expecting an answer.  
"From what I heard of your telephone conversation, it appears that you four have discovered the true nature of the work we're undertaking here in Phoenix."

"Oh, yes quite. We have come to understand that you plan to irradicate humanity from the face of the earth, excluding us here in Phoenix, am I correct?" I answered changing my posture completely from a cold glare to sitting up straight and smirking a little at him, showing him I'm not scared of him.

"Yes that, as you can imagine, this information is not something we can afford getting out into the public sphere. Not for a couple of months, in any case. Of course we can quite easily track the location of the man you were speaking to, so within a few hours, he will no pose a problem to us."

"NO! Please Mr. Shackleton you can't!" Luke yelled.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can, which means the only question remaining is what to do with you four."

"Just do it, then, if you're going to kill us, drop the theatrics and get it over with." Jordan said.

"Yes. That is starting to seem like the best way forward, isn't it?"

"You're insane!" Peter said rolling his chair back, but Calvin grabbed his chair.

"Easy." Calvin said raising his gun. The rest of the conversation was pointless, but one thing Shackleton said made me genuinly laugh," however, in seventy days, there will be a new humanity. And it is my hope that they see thing differently." It was that idiotic statement that made me break, I burst out laughing, when I calmed I looked him dead in the eyes," Mr. Shackleton you are the single most idiotic human being I have ever met. Let me get this straight, you plan on wiping seven billion people off the face of the earth and rebuild humanity in your own image? Yes? Ok, let me explain the human race. Humans are the most destructive force of nature ever imagined, we kill and slaughter each other for no reason aside from our political stance. We have never been peacful, there has always been war and there always will be. No matter how hard you try Mr. Shakcleton you will just set humanities course of destruction back a few decades. Humanity is full of idiots, politicians who sit and do fuck all except say bullshit that they never follow through with and if you kill them, they just come back again, over and over until you die. Then there's idiots like YOU. You're the kind of idiots who think they are some sort of devine being that can completely change humanity forever. But all you'll do is delay the inevitable. The death of humanity due to idiocy, hell you might even speed it up. I'd love you to think about this." I said calmly, looking right at him the whole with with a smirk on my face. I relaxed in my chair and looked at him with a calm gaze.  
"Although I admit you have presented some valid points you fail to see the bigger picture. But I shall not extend this meeting any further, Officer Calvin please do as you will, but do it in the corner, blood stains are a nightmare to get out of leather."

"Oh the response of a true idiot! See you on the other side dumbass." I finished with a smirk, Calvin ordered us to get up and we obliged. We walked to the corner, Peter begged for mercy and dropped to the floor shuddering in fear. I stood straight and calm, not taking my eyes off Calvin, keeping eye contact.

"The girl first, after all it's only polite." Shackleton said with a smirk, Jordan stood beside me, holding her posistion, staying strong. Clavin raised his gun and aimed it at Jordans head. But I reacted before he could have guessed and swung my foot into his leg, he dropped the the floor grunting, before he could try and stand I had kicked him in the side of his head, he grunted but as I went kick again he grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me, I crashed to the floor and Calvin stood grabbing his gun," Brandon!" Jordan yelled as Calvin pulled the trigger, eveything slowed and I heard the mechanisms in the gun going off as the trigger was pulled, then a familiar flash of light appeared obscuring my vision for a second, then I was just about out of the way as the bullet tore through the ground. My ear rang and my vision was blurred but I pushed myself up and tackled Calvin, but he smashed the side of my head with his gun and I stumbled to the floor. There was no escaping this, just let him do it," You know what go ahead." I said smiling up at him but still feeling my chest and throat tighten.

"Bruce, wait! Don't!"

BLAM! The gun fired but Calvin got startled by the sudden shout from the door and the bullet instead shot through the window, but narrowly missing Jordan, even though I was the target. The other three had screamed, I sat up and looked up to where Calvin was standing but he wasn't there, he was on the other side of the room. I stood up and looked down at Peter and Luke, both of them shaking beside eachother, hiding their heads in their arms. I looked at Jordan and she looked at me, wide eyed then she ran towards me, wrapped her arms and my neck and kissed me. She pulled back and smiled, hugging me even tighter. I hugged her back and we sat there for a second before we realised where we were, we separated and looked at who burst through the door, Montag. Calvin stumbled to his feet with his crutch, disoriented and Shackleton was completely fixated on Montag. Luke and Peter stood up realising nobody was dead and walked over to me and Jordan.

Everything was a blur for the next few minutes, until we were pinned against the table and Montag was injecting each of us with what Shackleton called 'suppressors'.

First was Luke, then Peter, then Jordan and then me. I watched the others shudder on the floor and then as Calvin held me down, Montag lifted the back of my shirt and place the bright silver needle on my back and pulled the trigger. I yelled but held my posistion, not showing weakness, I felt my legs give way and put all my strength into my arms, not letting myself fall I stayed there until I managed to grabhold of a chair and pull it under me I looked at Jordan who was fighting to push to a stand, but couldn't, I grabbed hands and pulled her up, she planted her arms down on the table and copied what I did, she grabbed my hand under the table, Shackleton was saying something but I was to focused on keeping my balance, but the next thing we saw was him holding a phone up with security camera footage playing, Reeve tied to a table, Galton came in and injected him with and earlier version of Tabitha, it killed him... I lost all my strength, having used it up when I was forcing my self to stay up. I don't know what happened after that, but Calvin pulled me to my feet and we left the room. My body was on auto pilot, I didn't do anything. Just walked... but in the middle of the hallway Jordan doubled over and vomitted over the, I stumbled back to her and pulled her up, we ended up keeping eachother standing till we got to the elevator. We left the building I couldn't register anything aside from whether I was standing or not... The last word I heard that night were," There's something wrong with the baby!" But my vision blacked out and when came to I was at home in bed.

**End of book two, Next chapter will be the start of book three!**

**whew! Finally done! Don't worry I won't make a chapter this long every five chapters, I just wanted to get this book over and done with because it was my least favourite book but still I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the next :D (don't forget to tell me what you think about the story so far :D )**

**-Ben**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phoenix Files: Missing Link**

**Book 3 of 6**

**Chapter 11**

**Whew! Made some great progress haven't we guys? I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am, but please don't forget to leave a review on what you think of the fan-fic so far! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**63 days**

Seven days... Seven days of barely being able to stand. Now we sat here at Reeve's funeral, the man we caused the death of, with his son sitting weeping on his mother's lap... This is insanity, why does this have to happen why can't Shackleton realise how stupid he is? Ugh. Who cares, we lost that fight, but it's not over... I swear, I'll stop this, I don't care if the other's give up I'm stopping this bastard...

I looked up at Shackleton, the idiot of the hour, standing giving a speech about Reeve, Jordan was beside me, fists clenched on her lap, I put my head in my hands and slowly exhaled. I noticed Jordan shiver next to me, she was struggling not to burst out of her chair and throttle Shackleton. I glanced over at Luke and noticed he was in the exact same posistion as me, I sat up straight and looked into Shackleton's eyes as he spoke, not taking in what he was saying but taking in every single expression he made until...

BOOM!

The bush behind him erupted into flames as an explosion tore through the ground, people reacted quickly, some falling back in their chairs, other's getting up and running and other's dropping to the floor I sat and shielded my eyes, I didn't react at all to the explosion, to concentrated on Shackleton as he fell to the ground, I stood up and looked around, panic everywhere, people running to get away from the fire, Jordan stood on her chair and looked at where the explosion came from, Luke asked her something but I wasn't listening, I hadn't been listening much the past week. Not much worth listening to.

I looked at the fire as it grew. I stared for a few seconds then looked back to the cowd, I felt my hand jerk to the end of the row, Jordan had her hand wrapped around my arm and was pulling me out of the row, I followed the three of them, Jordan didn't let go of my arm, her hand just slid down to mine as we manouvered through the crowd, suddenly we were infront of the coffin, I looked down and saw a look of overwhelming guilt build on Jordan's face, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Jordan jumped back and a dark shape rose from behind the coffin, Shackleton... I stood my ground and looked right at him I had, he said something then moved aside and started calling orders, suddenly I started taking in words again," Come on you two, time to go." Officer Barnett, he had an orange goatee, and a face that made him look like he craved violence. He grabbed my arm and dragged me and Jordan away from the coffin, I saw Luke and Peter," Oi! Hands off!" He yelled at the sight of Barnett's hand wrapped around Jordan's arm, I noticed his grip get a little tighter on Jordan. Jordan looked frustrated, I wonder why...

I felt him pull me along, I just went along with it, no need to provoke him. As we left the bush I finally got fed up with him holding me and yanked my arm out of his grip and continued walking along with him, suddenly a woman with curly hair came running towards Barnett, she had a little girl in her arms," Is everything alright? Officer, what's going on out there? Do these three have something to do with it?" She said glaring at each of us, dumbass. I just ignored their stupid conversation, eventually he told us to go home and we followed Jordan until the guard turned and ran to a different job he had been called for," Freaking moron." Peter said with a frustrated look on his face," Which one?" Luke asked.

"All of them! This whole bloody town! If they had any idea of the crap we've been through trying to save their- Whoa! Jordan, no. Seriously. No." Peter said finally noticing that Jordan had veered off the path.

The next thing I bothered to listen to was," DOWN!" Luke yelled as he grabbed Jordan and Peter my the arms and yanked them to the ground, I got down with them, noticing the lights and engines as the _SKID_ units rolled down the path to the fire.

" I swear Jordan, you get me killed tonight and I'm going to haunt you so freaking much." Peter said as he caught up with Jordan.  
"Yeah because what you do now defiantly isn't haunting." I replied as I calmly walked alongside Jordan, we ended up sneaking around in a couched posistion as the skids started putting the fire out, suddenly I heard a loud crack and saw a flaming branch falling down towards Jordan, I tackled her out of the way as the branch smashed into the ground with a crash, sending sparks around the place," Thanks." Jordan mumbled as she got back on her feet.

"No worries." I replied as I noticed Peter roll his eyes like I was supposed to let the flaming branch fall ontop of her, potentially knocking her unconscious and setting her on fire. I heard a guard yell something and then a shower of ice cold mist blasted me in the face, I recoiled as the water soaked me, I recovered quickly enough and continued on.

Nothing happened until we were all sat up behind a charred and burned out tree trunk, Calvin and Shackleton having a chat a few metres infront of us.

"Report no unusual activity on the perimeter, no ait traffic either." Calvin stated

"Come now Bruce, do you really think that whatever did this came from the air?"

"... Sir, that's- The ground was supposed to be stable!"

"Indeed"

"What do we tell the people?"

"Rope off the area. Tell them it was arson."

"Arson? Committed by who?"

"Who do you think?" Shackleton finished with a chuckle.

I don't know how long we waited under that tree but we got away eventually and I got home and had a quick shower before getting into bed.

**Day 62**

I reached under my pillow and switched off my alarm, I pushed myself out of bed and walked out of the room, I heard footsteps running up the stairs and saw Oliver bounce up the last step.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as he bounced around.

"What are YOU doing up so early?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and went into the shower, I got changed and came back out, only for Oliver to attempt to tackle me to the ground," What's up with you?" I asked as he hugged my side.

"I wana say goodbye today!" He replied happily.

"Alright, wee mate, go ahead."

"BYE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs,there's always a twist, he can't just be calm in the mornings. I smirked as he released me and I left and made my way to Phoenix High. On my way I noticed a crowd surrounding someone, I got off my bike and walked over to the crowd, in the middle Jordan was hunched over, groaning.

"Hey, Jordan? You alright?" I asked as I extended a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Uh, yeah... Fine, let's go..." She answered, picking her bike up and peddling away, I collected my bike and followed after her.

We got to school soon enough and went inside and found Luke and Peter talking by the lockers, Peter looked frustrated, Luke not so much, he had a much more calm expression, probably stopping Peter from tearing my head off my shoulders. Seriously Luke is the only person stopping Peter from lashing out. Not that it'll work, one of us is gonna end up with a knife in them, or something like that.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Luke asked noticing the grazes on her hands and knees, I couldn't get anything out of her, but I guessed it was one of those weird 'vision' things that have been happening, she said they were getting worse but I didn't think they involved full on fainting or what ever the hell happened.

"Nothing, just stacked it on the way here." She replied, nudging him aside to get to her locker.

"You okay?" Peter said not wanting to drop the topic.

"I'm fine." She replied grabbing her science textbook with both hands, trying to cover the grazes. The conversation continued not really getting anywhere aside from Luke asking Jordan to go to his house because Montag was going to have dinner there, he asked me too but I told him I had some things to deal with.

"NO! PLEASE!" gasped a high pitched voice from around the corner.

"Who needs a hero now?" I asked with a smirk as I turned to make my way to the scream.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" the voice continued.

"Should've thought of that before you did it." I voice I recognised, Tank.

As we rounded the corner I saw Tank's fist colide with the kid's face, it was Jeremy. I jogged forward," Good 'ay mate!" I called as I made my way through the crowd, Tank instantly turned and glared at me for a minute before going back to beating Jeremy.

"Brandon, stay out of this..." Michael said from the left of tank, him and Cathryn were looking down, with stony faces at Jeremy and Tank.

"Nah, I wana stop this before you guys knock the kid out." I replied with a smirk, I walked up to Tank, who was still ignoring me and continuing to beat the crap out of Jeremy. The last punch he got in was square in Jeremy's chest, I grabbed the back of Tank's shirt and pulled him off of Jeremy. Tank stumbled to the floor, I walked over and pulled Jeremy to his feet," Go on, I doubt this meat stack will leave you for to long." I said as Jeremy looked at me, tears running down his cheeks, he turned and ran off. But Tank had already stood and was charging at me, I dived out of the way just in time to stop him from tackling me to the ground, I looked at Tank and smirked, Michael and Cathryn weren't trying to intervene, they thought Tank's brute force meant he could beat me. They were very, very wrong.

Tank reeled back his fist and swung it forward, trying to punch me, I narrowly avoided a broken nose and crouched down, I swung a leg out at Tank's legs while balancing myself with my hands, Tank fell to the floor with a sharp thud and I stood up straight, about to leave when suddenly.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Hanger yelled.

"Sir, I was simply defending a seventh year that a certain someone had decided to beat up." I replied simply looking calmly at him.

"AND WHERE IS THIS SEVENTH YEAR?"

"I told him to leave before big guy over there decided to chase him." I replied again, Mr Hanger grumbled a little then barked at us to move along. I was about to turn away when I noticed a mark on my hand, I lifted it closer to my face and saw that part of my skin had turned a much paler white colour, it appeared to be in the shape of a hand, Jeremy's hand...

**59 Days**

Another two days of doing nothing, we need a way around these bloody suppressors! I left the house , skipping out on breakfast, I peddled down the bike path and rounded the corner and saw Jordan making her way down the busy 'street' I caught up easily enough," Hey, what did you see on friday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you fell of your bike and made it dramatic enough for a small crowd to gather, you had one of those vision things didn't you?"

"Yeah... We were leaving the Shackleton building, it was just after we got the suppressors, when my parents were going to the medical centre because there was something wrong with the baby, but I don't think any of it would really help." Joedan replied as we continued down the 'street' to school, 59 days left and we were still going to school, it just feels like a waste of time at this point... As we continued Jordan told me about how she spent the last two days and, the only real thing that stunned me was that the baby was due on day 0... I looked down at the ground before realising that we were already outside the school," I think it might mean something." I said calmly as I chained up my bike.

"I don't know, I just don't understand it."

"It might mean something, I mean surely if the baby is born on day 0 then it must mean something, I'm not really sure what but it HAS to mean something."

"Yeah, maybe but I'm not really sure either."

"I'll assume you're not going to tell Peter given his obviouse reaction to it, and basically everything ' just a coincidence' or whatever." I added as we walked across he quad, I saw look waiting by the industrial arts block, I changed direction to head towards him," Of course I'm not going to tell Peter."

"Well what about Luke?"

"Yeah, I'll probably tell him, he's less likely to think I'm crazy." She finished as we reached Luke. Jordan told Luke about her weekend and I drifted off into my own thoughts, thinking about the situation. We can't get anything done with these suppressors and Peter's getting worse and worse anger issues, I mean in the first few weeks he was always calm and near impossible to anger but now dropping a pencil would set him off. It made me feel like he was holding back our progress because most of our time is spent trying to calm him down, I noticed Luke and Jordan were silent so I took the opportunity to say," Have you noticed that it's become way easier to piss Peter off?"

"Yeah kind of." Luke answered.

"Definatly." Jordan replied a second later.

"Well at least we are on the same page. The thing is if he catches any of us talking without him he jumps to stupid and random conclusion, he just seems to react-" I said before I was interupted by an angry and familiar voice that said," HOW DO I REACT?" It was Peter, he stormed around the corner glaring at me.

"Badly, very, very badly. Like right now..." I said

"REACT BADLY? REACT BADLY?! HOW AM I REACTING BADLY, YOU'RE THE ONE CONVINCING THOSE TWO NOT TO TALK TO ME!"

"Yes, I'm the one reacting like a-" I said before he grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall.

"Oi! Pete, come on." Jordan said approaching Peter.

"Oh aye, I definatly said 'hey guys, we shouldn't talk to Peter anymore' seriously, I admit I hate your guts but ignoring you wouldn't get us anywhere. "

"OH SHUT UP AND STOP PULLING CRAP OUT OF YOUR ASS! THIS IS MY FIGHT TOO-" Peter said spitting everywhere as he spoke before he was interupted by Jordan.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled grabbing Peter and pulling him away from me. I sighed and looked at Peter, we need to find a way to deal with this twat...

"Ok, I'm just going to shut up before Peter rips my head off." I stated raising my hands as if I was surrendering.

Eventually Peter-hulk calmed down and we went inside and headed to the lockers. Suddenly Peter put a hand out and stopped us from going any further, he looked around the corner and his head instantly shot back, I heard some voices but couldn't hear them properly. Then suddenly Peter went round the corner and walked towards the voices and we followed, as I rounded the corner I saw Cathryn, Michael and Tank huddled around a locker, Michael was clutching an envelope and suddenly something clicked in my head. Peter used to be good mates with these guys, especially Cathryn (cough, cough), but slowly they started drifting apart and eventually they just stopped talking altogether, with that I noticed the three of them acting considerably more weird than usual as they drifted from Peter. I also remembered Cathryn looking in the same locker until she saw us walking down the corridor at which point she slamed the locker and walked off maybe she was looking for the letter Michael got out of the locker now... Oh, they have got involved in some sort of cult... I nearly laughed at the thought but felt this wasn't exactly the time to laugh...

" 'Ello lads!" I said as the four of us approached them, Peter shot me an annoyed look. Aw lil' Peter wanted to speak first... We walked up

"What've you got there Mike?" Peter said gesturing towards Michael's pocket, he probably stuffed the letter in there when he saw us.

"It's personal..." Michael said

"Yeah, I bet it is." Peter finished before he lunged at Michael and knocked him into the open locker. Peter made a grab for the envelope.

"Ey - Weir - C'mon -" Mike grunted as he stuck a hand up to Peter's face, Peter turned he head with his teeth clenched, still trying to tear Michael's pocket off.

"Tank! You want to do something about this?" Mike said in a suggestive tone. In response Tank walked up behind Peter and yanked him away and restrained him.

"Oi! Let go!" Peter called kicking and struggling in Tank's grasp.

"Aye, go on Tank waste your time, I mean there definatly aren't four of us, one of which beat you in a fight, technically." I said as I stood infront of the locker Michael was stuck in, I bent down and pushed his chest against the back of the locker, his tryed to tear my hand away giving me a chance to rip the letter out of his pocket, in the proccess I ripped the pocket a good bit but I still got the letter, surprisingly Cathryn dashed over and tryed to grab the letter but I reacted in time to push her away. Suddenly Tank released Peter and charged at me, I was about to dive but he was already pretty close when I took notice. He smashed me up against a locker and raised a fist and sent it crashing down into my face, I yelled in pain but still kept a grip on the letter. I swung a knee up into Tank's crotch and he instantly recoiled dropping to the floor in complete agony. I groaned and looked back at the letter," Now then, what 'secret cult letter' have you got." I said smirking a little I looked. I looked at the envelope, black seal keeping it closed, that's rare. I was about to open it but noticed Michael had dislogded himself and he lunged at me, he was much faster than Tank so he tore the letter out of my hands before I could react, Peter tried to lunge at Michael again but Tank managed to grab him. Suddenly a huge clatter bounced off the walls, I looked over to the locker, Jordan was standing with her foot inside it, I walked over and saw that there was no floor (Jordan probably dislodged it, and it was probably what made the huge clattering noise).

*BANG!*

Suddenly Tank smashed Jordan aside, nearly knocking her to the ground and slammed the locker shut.

"You're dead, all four of your are dead. Come anywhere near us again-" Tank said

"-Or Mr. Mocho Man will come beat the shit out of us?" I replied with a smirk, taking the piss is one of my hobbies...

Then the conversation went from death threats to hang-outs. The conversation ended with Peter agreeing to go hang out with the three of them, good don't have to deal with his shit for a while...

**Hello! Hope you enoyed chapter 11, and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 12, don't forget to leave your reviews if you have anything to say, I've asked this question before, I think back in chapter 2 but what do you think of Brandon, personality and character progression, stuff like that :) Thanks!**  
**-Ben**


End file.
